


The Burning Throne

by IndiaAventine



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Anxiety, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Bondage, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fantasy, Fear, Female Friendship, Forced Marriage, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Kinks, Manipulation, Multi, Not a Love Story, Original Character(s), Pain, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Philosophy, Possession, Predator/Prey, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rope Bondage, Sexual Orientation, Suicide Attempt, Thriller, Trauma, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiaAventine/pseuds/IndiaAventine
Summary: Sayuri Minami escapes the orphanage to find her best and only friend Yui, who had been "missing" for a couple months, little did she know that this decision would change her life forever. Will these two girls be able to escape this labyrinth of madness?





	1. love has no boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!  
> This is my first fic for the Diabolik Lovers fandom so I hope you do like it.  
> I would like to mention a few things before I proceed to this story:  
> first of all, this series of chapters do not intend to romanticise the pairings that will ocurr throughout the plot, this is going to be a story of women who will live horrible experiences and how they'll manage to stay strong.  
> Also, even if I have mentioned it in the tags, this story will contain rape and violent scenes, I will also leave part of my personal experiences with this topic, so as you can see it will not be easy to digest, so if you're sensitive, do not continue reading!  
> Thank you for supporting this fic if you decide to stick around, it will be a long one and I'm not sure when I'll be able to finish it, hope you enjoy! :)

No one knows the meaning of true love, even if you ask the oldest man in your town, he probably won’t be able to answer you.

Humanity has always been supported by the idea of being in love, the ecstasy that it produces within the mind of a person, the thrilling sensation that collides deep inside your organs.

I still didn’t comprehend what was it all about, I saw it in movies, on the streets, on adds that were covered all over this sinful city, nothing helped me to understand why we humans were still holding onto this feeling.

In my 15 years of life I had never felt love from someone, not even a father, a mother, a sister, brother or a lover, I had always been an outcast, in the orphanage where I used to live people would beat me up, call me names, insult me… I was considered the “freak show”, the weirdo that was never loved by anyone, until something changed.

Her name was Yui, to be more specific Yui Komori, she was the typical innocent girl that would say yes to everything, she had arrived to the orphanage months ago because of some duties her family had to work on, and she was staying here because her father was a well respected priest that knew all the catholic orphanages in this country.

Out of all people, she was the one that pulled me out of this hell hole, she was the one who rescued me from all this solitude, she was the one that become my only and true friend.

I remember the day we met, she wore a pink dress and a straw hat, summer had arrived and the heat was noticeable. I was sitting under a tree, reading Shakespeare’s Hamlet which was assigned in class, when I noticed a figure standing in front of me, blocking the only rays of light that I had.

«um… excuse me, do you know where the restrooms are?» she said with a quiet voice, I could see that she was foreign, her Japanese wasn’t that good at the moment.

«oh! Uh… yeah, over there, here, I’ll show you».

I stood up and proceeded to show her where the main restrooms were, I contemplated her figure and I noticed that she was quite small, it was funny because with her personality it suited her.

When we arrived, she proceeded to wash her face, I noticed that she was exhausted and that she couldn’t stand the heat.

«waahh, it’s so hot in japan, how do you guys get used to it?» I was stunned at how easy she said those words to me, I thought she was the typical shy girl that couldn’t form her words correctly, but oh well, maybe I was mistaken.

«well… once you get used to it, it’s not a big deal!» I tried to sound fun or excited, but honestly it was a big challenge for me, I had always been the laughing stock of this place, so I didn’t know how to act normal.

«if you want, we can go get some ice cream! I heard that you can go outside the orphanage between 2 or 3 hours, and I saw a lovely shop just a few blocks from here!»

Surprised filled my eyes, this was unexpected, never in my life a complete stranger would invite me over for ice cream, was I hallucinating? Could this be real?

«um… if you insist!» words came out of my mouth like a volcano erupting, I never thought that I would be able to say that, how can somebody have the courage to ask me to spend time with them? Can’t they see that I’m a weirdo?

«before we go… you should know that here I’m considered a freak, I’ll try to explain myself better, you see, I don’t have any friends, I’m quite a rebel and I lack in social skills…» I realized what I had done, and covered my mouth with my hand, _**how stupid can you be???**_ _**This could** **have been our chance!!**_ My mind repeated over and over, but it was true, this could’ve been a great opportunity to make friends, why was I acting this silly?

The blonde haired girl was looking at me with confusion, and without knowing, she started to giggle. «even if you say such things, I need to know by myself if it’s true what you say or not…-she paused for a moment and looked herself in the mirror-. My father always tells me to experience things in first hand, to not let people’s opinions cloud my mind, and that’s exactly what I’m going to do».

She proceeded to adjust her hat, and looked at me with a beautiful smile.

«c’mon! I want some ice cream to fill this void caused by the heat»

I nodded, and as I did she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the restroom. We both ran to the gates that separated the orphanage from the streets of this busy city, laughs filled the pavements and were combined with the sound of silence.

 

* * *

 

Two years had passed since Yui and I started to become friends, and it looked as if we knew each other since the beginning of time.

I was always protecting Yui from bullies, since I had strength and I was considered an “aggressive child” people would fear me, which I can understand, not everyday you find a girl that can kick ass as well as I’m able to, I once started a fight with 5 boys, and ended beating all of them.

I consider this trait of me unusual, of course there are people in this world who have a strong constitution, but even the strongest kid of my orphanage couldn’t win me. Not only that, but I always passed my classes, even without studying I always got B or A in my report card, that’s why classes would normally bore me to death. To add this, I would normally get 5 hours of sleep, I’ve never needed in my entire life more than 5 hours, which confuses me, because the average human sleep is 7 or 8 hours, yet I’ve never felt the need to sleep more.

It still surprises me that Yui would stick to my side even after she knew all of these “strange” things that defined me: aggressive, smart ass or a hyperactive child. I think it’s because she saw the good in me, that even after all those etiquettes that people would put on me, she could see that beneath my skin was hiding a girl that feared her life and didn’t have knowledge from her past.

I never knew from where I came, neither did I know how my parents looked or who they were, all I know is that my house burned down and I was there, my parents died in that fire but I mysteriously survived, that’s how I ended up here. I always tried to look for more evidence, to see with my own eyes how did it happen, why did it happen or who did it, deep down I had a feeling that something wasn’t right.

Even if I tried to get more information, the nuns wouldn’t let me, they would always make an excuse so that I could forget it. But I never did, in the corners of my dark mind, I was still intrigued and filled with curiosity, but I knew that with time, everything would settle down, that the secrets that were hidden would finally see the light.

But more suspicion and terror started to fill the air, and it began when Yui went “missing”.

She didn’t, technically, all I knew is that her family requested her and that she had to leave the orphanage, but what was strange is that she never said goodbye, and that is what sparked my suspiciousness.

2 months flew by and I never received news from her, not even a letter or a phone call.

And that’s when I knew something was not right.

I had a plan in mind: _I had to get in trouble_.

In the middle of a class I started to yell without a reason, I hit the table with all my strength and ended up breaking it, of course, because I caused a scene I was sent immediately to the principal’s office, were he would try to bring some common sense to my strange mind.

As always the principal would serve some tea, god knows what he had put in it, but I never tried it, I had a much better idea. The principal who sat next to me in the couch, jumped in surprise when my coup spilled the liquid into his shirt, the beverage was hot and it was burning his skin, not even the layers of clothes could stop the sensation.

When he left the room to clean the mess I had caused, I started to look for clues, evidence or proofs that I wasn’t going insane with my thoughts, and then something hit me, a strange black envelope was sitting in the principal’s table, it had a lable that said “Yui Komori”.

I didn’t hesitate on opening it, and found out that I was right about everything. In the envelope, you could see papers that would remark the word “sacrificial bride” and “Sakamaki”, the name didn’t ring a bell but something inside of my head was telling me that Yui had nothing to do with this name.

I grabbed a pen and a paper, wrote down the address and hid it in my pocket, it was time for me to uncover the truth.

Days passed and I tried to be as calm as possible, I wanted to act as an ordinary child who had never done anything wrong, my plan was going as expected, the nuns were finally leaving me alone, and the principal had his head in other things.

One night I grabbed all my courage, and proceeded to leave the orphanage, I only had this one chance to escape, and it was when the security guards would change shifts.

It was 5 minutes, just 5 minutes for me to break free and find my beloved friend, my mind was clear, it was the moment: _I couldn’t fail_.

I climbed the gate and jumped, my body couldn’t proceed what I had just done, I believed that I wasn’t going to be able to make it, that the security guard would grab me and that I would never be able to see the eyes of my friend again.

But I was wrong, as my feet touched the ground, I ran, I ran as fast as I could, leaving the old and deceased orphanage that was once my home, I knew that I would never return, that my life had finished there and a new path was opening in front of me, even if I never meet her again, a chapter had finished, I could never rewrite it again.

 

* * *

 

It must have been hours since I started this adventure, my feet were swollen and I was having this desperate need for water. But even the pain and dehydration could stop me, no one could ever separate me and my friend, we had build our own story, the memories were present and the feelings of mutual love and respect painted it.

I could never turn back again.

After the long hours, the questions, the never ending doubts of obtaining my goal, I finally arrived.

Right beside me, a black gate separated me from what it looked like to be a mansion.

I felt like I was alive again, I recalled the mansion from the picture that was hidden inside the envelope.

I never thought that I would make it, now my strength had grown, and I was determined to find Yui and free her from this.

When I opened the gate, surprise filled every inch of my pores. It was big, no, the word that suits it better was enormous, _will I be able to find my friend in this labyrinth of madness?_

Even if the thought of it scared me, my journey had just begun, and I’m not the type of people who give up without even trying.

My pulse was racing, sweat started to crawl down from my spine, my hands were starting to shake, still I had the courage to knock on the door.

I waited a few seconds when a man with glasses opened it, I was astounded by his looks and his figure: his red eyes and almost purple hair had me in awe, he was tall and had his hands covered in white gloves, In that moment all I could do was stand there as if I was looking to a masterpiece.

«hello, can I offer you something?»

«Yes, I’m Sayuri Minami, and I would like to speak to my friend Yui».


	2. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 2 weeks, the second chapter is finally here! I hope you enjoy it!

The man with glasses stood there, confused and with a small frown appearing in his forehead.

«Excuse me, but why are you here? We didn't expect visits».

**_Of course you didn't, I'm a nobody and all I've done is look for evidences so I could find my friend_** or that's what I thought, how could they even know that I was going to come here in person? Actually, who thought that someone would come to save Yui? They probably never had that possibility in mind.

«How bothersome…».

A murmur echoed from inside the mansion, curiosity couldn’t stop me from peeking, so I followed the voice that was clearly behind the tall man standing in front of me. All I could see was a bit of blonde hair and dark blue eyes that had locked with mine, those same eyes had such profound feeling, as if a river had drown a town into its misery.

«Reiji… Let her in».

The man with red eyes stiffened, as if he could not understand what he had been told.

«Shuu… What is the meaning of this? Are we really going to let this uneducated girl inside our property? ».

«Yes… now show the girl the way to the living room».

I was in awe with the two men who were standing there, their beauty had something captivating, but at the same time it was deadly. Only angels or devils could possess such aura, and personally I didn't know where they belonged.

«Follow me miss, and please, try not to touch anything, you look filthy». His words had struck me, I was surprised at the fact that he could be so polite yet so rude at the same time.

While walking through the hallway behind the not so polite man, my vision kept wondering around the mansion, everything looked expensive and old, as if time had passed through leaving a trace of its own. But although beauty had set in the place, my mind couldn’t stop wondering about the fact that something dark filled the air, as if this place was not safe at all.

The living room looked spacious, even with 4 couches, a table and a fireplace, it couldn't fill the void, it was probably the ceiling, which was too high.

«Please, take a seat». He was not happy at all, sparks of light could be seen when the blonde man told him to let her in, although what had me roaming in my thoughts was the next question: why would they let me in?

«Explain to both of us why you are here questioning about a girl named Yui».

The question caught me by surprise, of course they were probably confused at my visit, but I still didn’t think about the possibility, I had too many high hopes.

«Well, I-»

«Nfu, oh my, what a surprise, another lovely human? ».

I could feel the presence of another man in the room, but this time it was different, the voice that echoed through the walls was inviting me, as if a hunter was lurking for his prey.

«Laito… Try to not scare our guest».

Suddenly something cold touched my neck, feeling wetness through my spine, I was wearing a ponytail that day, which left the back of my nape completely exposed.

«What the fuck!?- »                                                                                                             When I turned around, a sparkling gaze caught my attention, as if it casted a spell and it worked, I couldn’t help but feel attracted to them, although I was bewitched by those green eyes, my gaze noticed red locks of hair and a peculiar mole next to the lower lip, indeed, the boy who was standing there fit the word gorgeous.

«Hm, could this be a friend from bitch-chan? She’s a cutie~ will she be staying with us?».

_**Did he just called my friend a bitch?** _

My hand was shaped like a fist, ready to punch that pretty boy’s face, all his charisma had banished with that simple word.

«I’m afraid so, apparently we were waiting for her» the man with glasses added, you could tell by his posture and his tone that he wasn't enjoying this.

«Laito, don't get too close with her, she's my prey».

Out of nowhere another boy showed up, sitting next to my left side, by the looks of him I thought he was a child, his innocence was nowhere to be found deep inside the purple of his orbs, he was truly beautiful as the rest who were scampered around the room, but I still couldn't help the evil that hid under his pale skin.

«Stop getting so close to me! ».

I refused to sit near the two men who had invaded my personal space, the redhead couldn't stop staring, which send chills down my spine, he was probably up to no good.

«Can you just shut up!?».

A sudden thumping sound startled me, when I turned around I could see a white haired boy, who looked particularly angry with my sudden outburst.

«who… who the hell are you?» was all I could say. He didn’t seem happy with what I had said, in fact you could see his anger increasing by the look he was giving me.

«I told you to shut up!” his answer came with a loud crack on the wall, startling me. Although he was covered with annoyance, his beauty couldn’t be hidden, His white snow hair stopped his eyes from looking more red, as if someone had spilled red wine all over his pupils.

«Sa-Sayu…?»                                                                                                                               The melody of the sweet voice traveled through the my ears, _**could this be? Is it truly her?**_

I didn’t hesitate in turning around, finding out that I was right, Yui was there, by the door, accompanied by a boy who seemed very similar to the other redhair, in fact, they almost looked the same.

«Yui! Finally!».

A Sound of relief was noticed through a sigh, I never thought that I would ever see her again, so I ran to her, bringing both of us into an embrace.

«How-how on earth did you find me?!».

Yui was in disbelief, trembling and soggy eyes were two things that I could see on her, and frankly I didn’t understand why she was at such state.

«it wasn’t easy at all, I thought I would never be able to find you… come on, let’s go!»

«and where do you expect to go with my chichinashi?!».

I had forgotten about the boy who was clinging by her side, to be completely honest I wasn’t intimidated about his presence, what worried me was Yui’s state and how she felt. He looked almost like the other redhead that was sitting across the room, though I did find some differences: his eyes weren’t as seductive, and he had a more childish appearance, still my heart knew that he couldn’t be trusted too.

«you cannot leave this house, Miss Sayuri».

I turned my attention towards the man with glasses, if he thought his threats could frighten me, he was wrong. The situation was getting out of hand and I knew I had to do something, but I wasn’t sure about it.

«by orders from our father, the girl will also be staying with us, also, we’re not allowed to kill her» the blonde man had stood up from the couch, he couldn’t be serious about what he just said.

_**Their father? I’m staying with them? Impossible, this has to be a mistake, I was only looking for Yui!** _

Fear started to run through my veins, but even with that warning, I tried to stay calm, this wasn’t new for me since I had gone through horrible experiences. My reassurance calmed me for a moment, until I looked Yui, and by the look on her face, this wasn’t going to turn out right.

«nfu, how cute~ we got the blonde bitch-chan so scared that it looks she’s about to cry». His voice gave a low chuckle, turning his attention from Yui to me, I was tired of him stalking every move, out of all the men who were present, he was the one who irritated me the most.

It started to look as something that came out of a horror movie, we were two girls trapped by 6 men who kept looking at us as if we were a piece of meat, and I wasn’t going to give them that kind of show.

My thoughts were interrupted by something that started to pull me in the opposite direction, leading me outside the living room into the hallway, I looked back and saw Yui running, as if she needed to escape.

«Yui! What the heck! What’s wro-»

«Don’t ask any questions and keep running!».

Yui had always been a shy and happy girl, that was her natural state, or that’s what I thought, and to see her like this, with sweaty palms and a frightening look, I knew that something was happening inside this house.

Both of us had been running for a while, until we stopped at what it seemed like a library, Yui closed the door and hesitated to hide under a table.

«please, tell me what’s going on, you’re starting to scare me».

We were exhausted, we were under a table in god knows where, instinct was telling me that this spot would not protect us forever.

«Sayuri, I need you to listen carefully, okay?». Yui peaked out of the table and looked both ways, I had a feeling that she didn’t have much time.

«These guys are not… normal, they’re not my relatives, they’re keeping me here as if I were a sacrifice, I have seen such horrible things Sayuri, they’re not human at all».

This was starting to scare me, I never would of thought that she would be stuck in this kind of situation, but now that it was happening, what worried me is that I could end up as Yui.

«do not trust them, Sayu, they’ll do anything to you,they… feed off humans, blood is the only thing that gets them going».

_**Did she imply that…?** _

«Yes, they’re vampires Sayu, that’s why I need you to get out of here, you shouldn’t have come!».

But there wouldn’t be a chance to escape when two hands covered Yui’s mouth and mine’s, the struggle for freedom had both of us pleading, our eyes met as if would be the last time that we would see each other, and without blinking, Yui had vanished, there was no sign of her.

The kidnapper was strong, even after trying to stomp him, biting him or even punching him, his hands wouldn’t let go of me. At that moment I wasn’t aware of who it was, until a sultry voice captivated my left ear.

«Nice to meet you, Bitch-chan, I’m Laito-Kun and it’s a pleasure to meet you».

As he finished his sentence, a handkerchief was placed on my face, denying any oxygen from entering to my nose and mouth. It looked as if everything was spinning, my eyes began to meet darkness, but before losing consciousness, I was able to hear a few words that left his mouth.

«let’s enjoy ourselves, Bitch-chan».

 

* * *

 

 

I opened my eyes and noticed that it was already night outside, what also caught my eye was the fact that I wasn’t the library anymore, instead I was welcomed by a closet, a mirror, a beauty dresser, a drawer and a bed, in which my body was resting. It didn’t take me long to realize that I wasn’t alone, someone was lurking from the other side.

«Do you like your new bedroom, Bitch-chan?».

The voice that I had heard before made me jump, when I looked I saw that he was just standing there, on the bridge of the bed, his body wasn’t moving but I could sense his glance travelling every corner of my figure, trying to get into my mind.

Fear was the last thing that I wanted to show him, his forest-green eyes and his presence did not suffocate me, determination was something that I needed to fight against him, even if it could end my life.

The reasons were simple: men reach for power more than anything, and they’ve done that for centuries by killing women. Not only that, but they’ve also used degradation as an accessory. For years we have been silenced by the other sex, having our wings cut off, leaving them far away from freedom.

But it was not only history, it was also the experiences that shaped my thoughts into that direction: After all I had been bullied for almost 15 years before Yui had showed up, and most of the harassment came from boys. Sexism was present, not only in the environment, but also in society, and frankly I was getting tired of it.

I didn’t realize that I had been thinking too much, until Laito sat next to me.

«you aren’t much of a talker aren’t you, Bitch-chan?».

Fingertips started to crawl through my leg, instead of heat all I could feel was ice running up and down. He was indeed beautiful, but beauty hid something malicious about him, and that gave me trust issues. Before he could do something else, I moved my leg as an attempt of getting rid of his caress.

«I am, it’s just that I don’t wish to speak to you».

Laito started to laugh after hearing my response, he knew that the intimacy between both of us was starting to irritate me, and to keep up with the effect, he moved closer.

«you are a fascinating human, your friend lacks of spunk compared to you».

He stood closer, leaving barely a few inches of distance, we were now facing each other, which made me even more uncomfortable, I could feel his breath brushing my lips, our gazes were now intertwined, as if he was trying to undress the shell that covered my soul.

«and you don’t know boundaries».

Fury consumed my thoughts and I ended pushing Laito from the side, I was done playing nice with him, yet by the reaction he had, the plan had failed.

«nfu, I love it when a girl resists, it makes the catch more addicting.- throwing him off the bed didn’t work, because without knowing, he grabbed me by my hand and pulled me to his chest, positioning his hand on my waist.- but don’t try to get on my nerves, Bitch-chan, it will be even more unbearable than it is».

Even if I struggled, he was strong, both of his limbs had locked me into his embrace, making it impossible to escape. Though it looked like it was the end, the sound of the door opening itself appeared to be my salvation, and it truly was.

«Laito, what do you think you’re doing to our guest?». Standing by the door was the man who greeted me at the entrance, as always his face was showing disapproval, probably by the way Laito was holding me. I took the chance and released myself from his grasp, it took him by surprise when I left his side, as if he expected for me to stay when he was nothing more than a perverted man.

«I was just having some fun with her, that’s all!».

_**I suppose you’re only referring to yourself, asshole.** _

«it isn’t an excuse for you to enter her room without permission.- he paused a moment to adjust his glasses.- please leave this room immediately, I need to inform Sayuri about the rules of this house».

A sigh left Laito's mouth, not amused by the order that he had been given.

«oh well, I guess I’ll have to come back to finish what I started, right, Bitch-chan?».

His lips were showing amusement by the way they were arched, but his look could be described as irritated, I couldn’t care less if he was happy or not, what mattered was the fact that I was saved by the bell once again.

After the door closed, a uniform was placed by the bed, along with a schoolbag.

«this is your new uniform, as you can already imagine, you will be attending to a school with us, including Yui. We will be leaving in 10 minutes, so I hope you get dressed as soon as possible, or you will suffer consequences».

My mind was blank, what did he mean by school? They have school at night time? Was he joking or…?

«not only that, but you’re not allowed to leave this household, it will only be permitted if someone accompanies you».

It started off as a dream, but since I stepped into this mansion everything was starting to fall into bits.

«I can’t leave without someone by my side? What kind of joke is this!».

My unpleased face was noticeable, but in that moment I didn’t care, not after hearing those words that had my heart shredding into pieces.

«those are the rules, and I personally do not take in consideration your feelings, Miss Sayuri».

It felt as if I was a prisoner in a doll house, nothing but a mere entertainment for rich men who felt the need to torment a girl with a meaningless life. Why would they do this? Why did it happen to us?

«If you need something please contact me, my name is Reiji-san, I hope you have a nice stay».

Those words felt sarcastic as he closed the door, leaving me with questions and fear walking around my brain.

It felt so strange to be in this room, surrounded by these tall walls that only made me feel suffocated, not only that, but the ambiance was about to choke me, as well as the previous warnings that Yui had told me before she disappeared in thin air. Vampires? They’re seriously vampires? At that moment all I could do was laugh, what was happening to me was indeed bizarre, but the thought of vampires was a fantasy that only existed in books or movies; it was a myth, and only that, Yui had probably lost her mind up to this point.

Still, I couldn’t help but think that it was weird that they had let me in so easily, and what was that about his father? We’re they expecting me? I shook my head and patted my cheeks, Reiji had given me a few minutes to change and I was not ready to confront him, his stiff figure had given me a bad sensation.

In five minutes I had been able to change from my clothes to the uniform that Reiji had given me, I went to the mirror and looked closely to my figure, observing how the pieces of cloth fit me.

Because of my height my long legs looked great with the skirt, I couldn’t help but smile a bit, even though I was living in hell in that moment. This time I had left my black wavy hair run free, if Yui was right about the boys being vampires, the best that I could do was to shield my neck from their gaze, the last thing that I needed was their teeth near my skin.

My blue eyes started to wide when I looked at the time they’re going to kill me! I left the room and hurried down the hallway, worried about Reiji’s scolding.

My footsteps could be heard, as well as my heartbeat and pacing, for a moment I drifted into the corners of my brain, thinking of how I got into this mess, and how was I going to free Yui from this.

Even though nothing came up, I knew that I had to protect her

_**I’m not going to lose her again.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, the chapter took me ages to finish, since a lot of things happen, also sorry for the mistakes, my english is not perfect ^^' And as you can see, Sayu has a strong personality, also she's a man hater, though it's understandable after all the things that have happened in her life (and are going to happen)  
> I hope you guys liked the chapter, I'm already working on chapter 3! I'll try to publish it as soon as possible :)


	3. Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Chapter 3 is finally here! this chapter was so fun to write, so I hope you guys like it!  
> Please leave a kudos, it would help me a lot! :)

The tension was indescribable, even though we were in a limousine there was not enough space between our bodies, Yui and I were trying to be as close as we could, and although it was a relief to find a seat were we could be together, the feeling of brushing Ayato and Laito’s leg was bothersome.

I couldn’t tell Yui’s point of view, however her expressions did confirm my hypothesis, When she sat down, Ayato looked at everyone as if she was his property, denying any other hands except his.

On the other hand there was me, I had the chance to be next to my friend so I took it, glaring at Ayato for saying such things when Yui owns herself and no one else does; before I even knew it, Laito entered the limo and positioned himself next to me, all with a wink and a stupid smile that made me want to vomit.

Reiji announced that they should all introduce themselves to me, since I didn’t know at the time that they were all brothers from different mothers, it shocked me to find out that they were all siblings when they looked so different, my doubts were interrupted when the boys started to announce their names.

The blonde man who looked awfully tired was Shuu, the eldest, he vaguely introduced himself before drifting into a profound sleep; Reiji skipped his introduction due to it being an annoyance, after all he had already done it; it was the turn of the purple haired boy, his name was Kanato, who looked at me with a psychopathic look; it was time for Subaru’s introduction, his red beamy eyes were looking at me furiously, followed by an irritated tone.

Both of the redheads didn’t comment on telling their names, it didn’t matter because I already knew, although Laito didn’t hesitate in throwing away one of his cheeky proposals.

 **«** you seem nervous Bitch-chan, do you need Laito-kun to help you relax? **»** his voiced purred against my ear, which gave me shivers throughout my entire skin.

«Actually there is a method to calm myself, can you let me punch your face?».

Laito started to laugh after hearing my response, he found it fascinating to see me react such way, as if I was his personal clown.

«That is enough, both of you, remain in silence please» Reiji’s voice caught me off guard, and I ended up in silence, his glare felt like a threat.

 

 

The ride from the mansion to school was long, of course Ayato and Laito didn’t help since they kept squishing both of us girls, we tried or best to push them away, but that gave them more motive to continue their actions.

Surprised filled me when I hoped out of the car, the school was filled with students who seemed to have billions inside their pockets, everyone had fancy cars, nice clothing and an elegant appearance, the center definitely suited the 6 brothers that were walking behind me.

When I entered the school’s main entrance, I was still shocked at how beautiful and charismatic the place was, I was so distracted that I almost ignored Reiji’s voice.

«Sayuri, you will be sharing most of the classes with me and Shuu, the rest will be with Laito».

My eyes stopped wondering around the school when I heard Reiji’s announcement **_you’re telling me that I’ll have to share classes with that perverted guy?!?_**

A chuckle came from Laito’s mouth once Reiji gave the news, he seemed rather fond of the idea, I on the contrary was not.

I looked at Yui and she was paralyzed, both of us wanted to be in the same class together to avoid any problems with the brothers, it seemed that the world was against us.

I took Yui’s hand and caressed it, pleading her so she would not worry.

«Don’t worry about me Yui, I’ll be okay».

Both of us were startled when we heard the bell ring, most of the students who had been scampered around the entrance had disappeared, and now it was just us who were standing there.

«Laito, please show the way to Sayuri».

«No problem! Let’s go Bitch-chan, you don’t want to be late on your first day of school right?».

The perkiness on his voice and his grin had my blood boiling, I couldn’t stand his presence and the way he treated me, which lead me to think on how was I going to survive the first period with him.

 

* * *

 «This is Sayuri Minami, a new student who has arrived today, please give her a warm welcome class».

I bowed when the teacher finished his sentence, when I looked up and straightened my body, I noticed that everyone was observing me, various murmurs circulated the class, which made me feel tense.

_«wow, she’s a beauty, she’s probably the most beautiful girl in this school»_

_«do you guys think she has a boyfriend? I hope she doesn’t, I would like to ask her out»._

Flustered by the comments, I decided to look at the back of the class, where Laito was sitting.

He was examining me, his forest green eyes sparkled when my blue eyes directed my attention to him, he seemed entertained with all the ambience that was occurring inside the room.

«Please Miss Sayuri, take a seat in front of Laito Sakamaki, next to the window».

I gulped when the teacher showed me the way, I was certainly having bad luck that day, it looked as if _everyone_ wanted me to suffer by being with that freak.

When I arrived to my desk, I could feel Laito’s eyes nailed in my flesh, which lead me to feel uncomfortable, nevertheless, I stood firmly in my chair, showing him that his stalking didn’t bring a peak of fear into my mind.

Class started off boring as usual, but almost at the end of it the teacher suggested that someone should read a paragraph of Cervantes’ Don Quijote.

The students started to laugh when the teacher picked one of them to read a paragraph in Spanish, of course most of them couldn’t pronounce the words right, which caused more giggling in the room, the teacher found it funny watching the students trying their best at a foreign language they couldn’t speak.

But the chuckles stopped when the teacher asked me the next question

«Sayuri, would you like to read it?».

I startled myself when he said that, **_I don’t know Spanish, how the heck am I going to do that!?_**

All eyes were on me now, as if everyone was expecting me to say something.

«Of course, I’ll try my best though, I’m not good at spanish».

The teacher indicated the page and the paragraph and I nodded slightly, my palms were starting to sweat and I had a feeling that my voice was going to crack at any rate.

As I started to read, my voice began to steady itself, ignoring the whispers and gasps that surrounded me, I was concentrated on doing it right, and I hoped that I was, because I didn’t want to suffer humiliation on the first day of school.

When I finished, I closed the book and looked around the room, everyone had their eyes wide open as well as their mouths, even the teacher had the same expression.

**_Why is everyone looking at me like that?_ **

«Miss Sayuri, you’ve certainly impressed me, well, all of us, we didn’t know that you’re Spanish was excellent, good job».

My face went from a pale to a red tone, I was unaware of my pronunciation this whole time, not realizing that I was doing it good.

I sat back on my chair, still trembling at what had happened, it was a shock to me that I knew how to speak in Spanish, since Japanese has nothing to do with it, not only that, but how did I get right? how was I able to fluently read the paragraph? These questions kept running through my mind.

«You’re really skilled Bitch-chan, let’s hope that you are good in _other things too_ ».

His voice had interrupted my thinking again when he reached my ear to whisper, which lead me to have a displeased look that could be seen by everyone. His sultry voice had remarked the last three words as if he were implying something, leading me to think that he was the most perverted man I had ever met.

 

* * *

 Class had already finished and most of my classmates left for the next period, I was almost done with packing my things when two boys startled me.

«um, hey! Welcome to our school, you probably don’t have anyone here that can show you the installations, can we help you with something?».

I was surprised at their question, not knowing what to do, that was the first time that two boys had approached me with a kind look, after all at the orphanage most of the kids who were there wanted to see me crying and pleading so they could stop harassing me.

«It’s okay, I don’t need help, although thank you for offering yourselves».

As I finished my reply, I took my school bag and headed myself out of the classroom, all with a fast pace.

When I stepped into the hallway, I noticed a slender figure resting in the wall.

The cat eyed man smiled at me, locking his gaze with mine, he was probably waiting for me since I didn’t know where the next class was.

«The first day and you already have admirers, aren’t you glad?».

«They were just being nice, not everyone has to be like you pervert».

His laugh caught me off guard, I didn’t understand what was so funny about my answer to his dumb question.

Because of his presence and annoying commentaries, I decided to leave without him, walking down the hallway at a fast pace, it didn’t matter if I got lost or if I arrived late to my next class, it was better than to stay next to that freak.

 

 

I had arrived well to the next class thanks to a teacher who was walking around, Reiji was sitting in the front row and had indicated me to sit next to him, his furious gaze made me obey instinctively.

Between the various books, assignments and homework that the proffessors gave me I thought that I would end with a headacke, not only that, but there was already a timetable set up in every class with the exams and their corresponding dates.

Even though I felt lost at the beginning, Reiji’s help felt like a miracle, although his comments on how I was a messy and a disorganized girl didn’t help in the opinion I had formed about him.

 

Lunch had already started and I couldn’t see Yui anywhere, she had told me back at the house that we would eat everyday together so the both of us could be safe, but because she wasn’t there I assumed that Ayato had probably taken her far away.

Those thoughts led me to think that I hadn’t been able to speak with Yui, sure we had talked in the library when she warned me about the brothers, but we didn’t actually have a normal conversation about what was going on in our lives.

I couldn’t stop thinking about Yui and her mental state, was she alright? what had they done to her all this time that I wasn’t by her side?

I sighed, not wanting to think about my friend being tortured by the Sakamaki’s, it was not the time to blame myself for something that had happened in the past, what mattered was that I was there and that I could change something to protect my friend.

My stomach interrupted by growling, warning me that I needed to eat, and I had to do it fast because lunch period was about to end in 30 minutes.

I grabbed my stuff and walked down the stairs, trying to figure out where the cafeteria was, but just as I was strolling through the hallways, a sound caught my attention

_A song._

The voice that sang the melody was packed with a melancholic tone, and I could notice that a woman was chanting it.

I noticed myself wrapped around the song, which was guiding me outside the school and into a garden.

**_I know this song_ **

It was familiar, my bones, muscles, lungs and stomach started to tremble just by hearing her sing, my lips started to move as if they tried to imitate the sweet but deadly music that penetrated every sense of my body.

I had been so intoxicated by it that I had forgotten where I was, and when I realized it, the voice who was chanting before had stopped.

My eyes started to look around, blue roses had grown everywhere and had munched most of the space where other plants had grown.

I took one on them and looked closely, observing its petals and the thorns that covered the stem.

While holding it, I couldn’t help but feel that the flower brought a memory into my mind, although I tried to remember, nothing came up.

«Are you having fun, Bitch-chan?».

 

Laito's voice caught me by surprise, when I turned around, a sultry smile appeared on his face, accompanied by a dazzling glare, he seemed rather entertained with what I was doing, which made me think that he probably had planned this all along.

 «Did I interrupt something? Don't mind me, I was just passing by» those words had left his mouth as if he wanted to put me on edge, which did, but when I realized that all he wanted to do was to provoke me, I changed my attitude, going from a furious gaze to a calmed one.

There was something about him that made me feel like I was a mouse in a cage, it wasn't just his perverted means, other reasons were hiding beneath that pretty face.

 Because I had been caught with my thoughts, I hadn't had noticed that Laito had started to move closer to me, after realizing this, I took a couple of steps back, making sure that the space between us wasn't reduced.

He started to laugh after I did such actions, which kept him doing what he had started.

 «There’s nothing to see here, you can leave»

 «I won't, you're actually more interesting than I thought»

 Our feet stopped moving when the sound of the bell went off, which meant that class was about to start, and that I was wasting my time with a freak like him.

I tried to surpass him, but every time I tried, he would cut the way, extending his arms and positioning himself in front of me.

The ring of the bell stopped, and my hopes of going to the next period had crashed, thanks to the man who was standing inches from me.

 «Sorry bitch-chan, but you're going to have a break, I would love to chat with you so I can get to know you better».

That sultry voice gave me nauseas, and his hands were getting too personal, caressing my arms and hips.

 Before he did something else, I pushed him with all my strength and started to run, as I escaped, I could hear the sound of his voice calling for me.

 «you can run,but you can’t hide~».

 

Adrenaline started to course through my veins as I started to look for a place where I could be safe, I had a feeling that Laito was searching for me, so I had to find a way to free myself from his grasp.

And I did finally, in the music room.

 

 When I entered the room, my eyes landed on a closet, and when I opened it, I saw that nothing was there, relief had finally landed at last.

It seemed as if eternity had passed when I noticed a sound that came from the door, I knew it was Laito because of his obnoxious chuckle.

 «How long do you intend to play hide and seek?».

 My worst nightmare had occurred when he opened the door, he looked like a predator with his emerald eyes scanning me from head to toe.

Screams started to erupt from my core when he grabbed me with both of his hands.

 «No one will hear you my dear, this class is sound proof, your pleads will not be heard».

 His hands shifted and I noticed his touch at my back, tracing his lazy fingertips up and down.

 «Let’s talk for a bit, okay?»

 «I don't want to talk, you bastard»

 He seemed surprised when I cursed, but that expression changed when he started to laugh.

 «You’re so different to the other bitch-chan, before you came I had a chance to meet her on a more personal level~».

  ** _What is he talking about? What did he do to Yui?_**

****

A psychopathic stare came from Laito, who had started to play the piano while I stayed near the window, while his fingers slided through the keys, my pulse followed the music, waiting for him to speak.

«Tell me, why are you so fixated to your friend? That girl doesn't seem to have a brain in her head».

I stood silent while he concentrated on playing.

«You know that silence won't help you, right? I'll have to take dastric measures then…»

It took him mere seconds for him to close the piano and appear right in front of me, grabbing my neck with his bare hands.

Shocked by his actions against my will to live, I tried everything to free myself from his claws, my gasps for air and grunts didn't stop Laito from gripping harder, the sparks that I saw before grew into a fire, which lead me to think that he enjoyed this.

Fear, trembles, a fast beating heart, this bastard wanted me to react like this, it was obvious by his sultry gaze and his breathless moans.

With my shaky palms, I tugged his wrists, while I tried to lock my eyes with his.

 

«Let me go, you freak»

«Oh, so bitch-chan knows how to talk, I thought you were mute!»

«I’m not, let me go, now»

«Hmm… I will, only if you play with me for a while, will you?»

There weren't any other possibilities for me, unless I wanted to end in a coffin deep beneath the surface, because I didn't want to take that path, I accepted his offer, nodding.

I regretted my decision when he suddenly pinned me against a table, making my hips crash with the wood that formed the structure.

He had tied me with rope, forcing me to stay seated on the table, I looked down to my feet and saw that he had covered my ankles with the material, I knew that it would be impossible for me to walk.

«Now bitch-chan, the rules are simple, for every lie you spill through your petty little mouth, I'll remove a piece of clothing, if you decide to tell the truth, I'll keep my hands to myself!»

My eyes were wide in surprise, even if I knew deep down that whatever he had in mind would end up in a sick game of perversion, I wasn't expecting that choice.

I gulped, trying to find words to say «what kind of questions are you going to ask me? What happens if I loose?».

A light chuckle made me think that his intentions weren't good, an that I would have to keep my guard if I wanted to keep my sanity untouched.

«Dont worry about the questions, I'll promise I'll be good».

Our faces were inches apart, making it difficult for me to concentrate, he knew that his proximity would piss me off, daring me to spit on his beautiful factions.

«Let’s start! Tell me, what's my name?».

I almost bursted with laughter at his ridiculous question, for a minute I thought that he was tricking me, but since I didn't have another plan, I had to stick with what I knew.

«Your name is Laito, Laito Sakamaki»

«Well done Bitch-chan, I'll have to give you a peck later as a reward»

Two hands were now placed on the ends of the table, which made me stiffen.

«Next question, how is your friend called?»

What had started as a warning call for me, ended in a mocking game for Laito, and I was starting to get irritated with him, what does he want from me?

«Quit your stupid chit chatter, why do you keep asking such things? What do you really want from me?»

Because of my sudden reaction, Laito began to laugh, as if I had told the world's funniest story.

«My my, bitch-chan is looking for other types of fun, well then, I'll have to give you what you truly desire».

 

I thought for a second that he was joking, but a sudden firm grip made me come back to reality, I had been pushed down onto the table, trapped by Laito's body who was comfortably resting above me.

If I thought that what happened previously was uncomfortable enough, this was getting way far from my comfort zone, it started to break inside of me in a form of nerves and panic.

 ** _If only someone came in so I could stop this nonsense_**.

«Let’s keep this going, now, how are your parents called?».

It seemed as if time had frozen, I was speechless observing the boy who didn't quite understood what personal space was, for me it was impossible to answer such thing, did he knew that I would probably give him the wrong answer?

Or maybe, he was up to something, maybe he knew who my parents were.

«I don't have all day, bitch-chan»

«What do you know about my family?».

His startled eyes seemed to burst in shock when my cold tone said that, of course he didn't take it seriously, and came back to his cocky personality, interrogating me with his gaze.

«Maybe I do, maybe I don't, but right now it's not the time- his fingers started to trace my knees, threating me to keep going upwards.- Or I'll have to start to take off your cute skirt».

My mind wasn't in the right place, even if I tried to remember something, I couldn't get to work my brain cells, obviously, I had never known about my parents name, their physical constitution or anything relevant that could give me clues, so before I knew it, my blood started to rush, my head felt like it was spinning, and sweat had started to form.

 

«LET ME GO YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!».

A loud crack startled me, when I looked down on the floor I saw Laito, his fedora had flung from his head, and his face was showing a sight that I had never seen before in him: his mouth was half opened, his red locks were ruffled over his face, and his eyes were full of unexpecting emotion.

But that suddenly changed.

He wasn't in the floor anymore, he had gotten closer to me with an unpredicta.ble shift, his thumb had locked my lips, and his hands had chucked my neck with a strength that left me without breath.

«Wow, I'm impressed! Who knew this slut had such vigorous energy inside of her».

Another cracking sound was heard, and this time it was the table, Laito was pushing me so hard against it that I thought that in any moment it would collapse.

«You see, bitch-chan, I have no interest in you, I don't care if you came from an unfortunate family, if your father was the president of the united states, or if your parents had to sell you because you were an utter dissapointment, let's get this clear, what most interests me is what keeps you alive».

When he mentioned those last words, something inside of me kicked my guts in a sign of warning, which made me thought about what Yui had talked about, that these boys were vampires.

«Now stay still, although if you struggle a bit, it will make this a little bit more interesting, believe it or not, what you did back there, made me feel aaall kind of emotions, do you understand?».

His talk was accompanied with a wink in the end, it made me clear that if I didn't do anything, he would take every component that builds me.

«Ah~ you started sweating, how nice~.- the sound of his tongue slurping the liquid that poured down my wrist made me stiffen- Bitch-chan likes this, don't you?»

«Fuck off you piece of shit!»

«Now now, watch that language, or I'll have to punish you later~»

Two white perled fangs were now in my vision camp, when I saw them peeking out from his mouth, I couldn't help but drown in fear, even though I was trying my best to show him an angry expression.

«Let’s see how much can you take it».

My face was pulled to look to my right side, it was enough for him to dig his fangs into my flesh, and that's when everything started to hurt. His breathless moans and gulps sent tickles through my skin, even if I tried to deny it, the sounds of his voice and the way he drank from my body was sending pleasurable waves in me, at the same time I tried to forget it, and it was all thanks to the excruciating pain that followed with every slurp he took from my vessels. Even if the action did arouse me, my mind would try to fight the feeling, since I wasn't enjoying this, only my body was connected to that sensation.

«Now you don't want to talk? Come on, I want to hear your voice~».

He pressed his hips against mine, which made me gasp.

«That’s right, good girl, I should give you a treat».

Our lips collided when he grabbed my head, pulling me up so I could sit, though my legs barely did an effort, I had been drained to the point that I couldn't stay still by myself.

I sealed my mouth in order to deny him from entering with his tongue, which gave him frustration that could be sensed miles away.

But he had other plans in mind, when he crawled his fingers into my skirt, this made me react of course, I slapped his hand away.

This was a wrong move, since I spilled a grunt provoked by his perversions, that gave him time to shove his tongue.

His kiss was full of passion, and it was clear that he was peaked with arousal, his lustfull voice kept echoing inside my mouth while we made out in the room, though I wasn’t receptive at all since Laito gave me nauseas, and only that.

While I drifted into my thoughts on how to get away from him, a metallic taste filled my cavity; my blood streamed down my lower lip and into my chin, which gave him satisfaction just by hearing his chuckle vibrating inside of my mouth.

«Bitch-chan, you’re so plain when it comes to kissing, I’ll have to help you with that on the next one».

I knew that I was losing consciousness, everything felt dizzy and black holes were starting to invade my vision, in only a matter of minutes I would be out, and in the best of cases, dead, because that’s what I truly wanted in that moment, anything to keep me away from that crazy ass.

«Poor thing, did I went too hard on you, maybe? Next time I will be more gentle, don’t worry».

* * *

 

My lids started to open, and I braced myself for what could happen next, I was sure that he would be next to me, keeping an eye or just simply observing me while I squinted in pain.

  ** _That Idiot got me, never knew that vampires would drink that much._**

But to my surprise Laito wasn’t welcoming me, and I was back in my new room, covered by the blankets of the bed. I looked around and everything seemed pretty normal, the light that projected into the room from outside indicated me that it was day time, had I been sleeping that much?

A deep sigh that came from the other side of the bed distracted me, and when I looked I saw a sleeping Yui who was resting his head and hands on the sheets, she must have been taking care of me since she was sitting on a chair.

«Yui…» my voice came out as desperate, I couldn’t contain the tears anymore, I was in need of a hug from her, she was the only thing that could keep me sane in this house of horrors.

I grabbed my pillow and got next to her, resting near her so that I could feel her warm breath. Her hands were cold and reminded me of the late summer nights: two years ago we were dancing in our rooms with the radio on, moving our feet with vigorous energy not caring about what people would say; now we were bate for hungry vampires.

 

Things can chance when you least expect it, huh?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the late update! but I'm busy with finals and projects, that's why it took me so long :( May and June are complicated months for me, so the next chapter is going to take much longer than this one, but don't worry! I'll be back with more ;)  
> It's been such a ride this chapter, lots of things going on, Am I right? ;D  
> please leave a comment down below if you like, I would love to read your thoughts on the story! also, a kudos would help me a lot!  
> See you in the next one! :D


	4. Confidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back with a new update! did you miss me? ;) Sorry for taking so long, I've been stressing so much through the month of may and june, but I'm back! I hope you like it :)

«Sayu! Wake up!».

I was woken up by Yui’s voice that night, when I opened my eyes, I saw my friend with a worried face, looking down to me as if something had happened.

«Yui… what’s wrong?».

My response was weak, I felt as if a huge rock had landed on my legs, I had no energy in my body and needed 12 more hours of sleep, which was weird for me, since I never needed that much hours to recover.

«Reiji knocked on the door and said that dinner will be ready in 15 minutes, you need to get dressed up!».

When Yui told me that, I nearly wanted to open the window and throw myself into the void, it was already torture to suffer from Laito’s stalking, now they were asking me to dine with the brother’s?

«Yui… I can’t go, tell them that I don’t feel well»

«Sayu, you have to go, if you don’t you’ll be breaking the rules, Reiji will get mad and god knows what he will do to you!»

«I can’t, just let me be».

My response was a shock to her, Yui had probably never seen me react like this, in her eyes I had always been the type of person who could resist any kind of trouble or problems that happened in life, she thought I was able to endure anything.

She climbed up the bed and got close to me, resting her delicate white palms on my thighs.

«Sayu, what happened last night?»

By just looking at her I could see that her gaze was full of worries, my attitude and my appearance was probably more sad than I thought it would, so I just stared her, trying to give her some peace.

«It’s Laito, that bastard got me»

«What did he do to you?».

Her voice started to change when I said his name, she probably wasn’t happy with the idea of the redhead playing twisted games on me, the way she said those words made me feel like she truly respected and loved me as her friend, and since I hadn’t been in her presence for a long time, it came as a relief to me.

«He drank my blood and tried to touch me… nothing serious»

I could now see anger, Yui did look like a reserved and shy person, but whenever someone did something to me, her personality would change completely.

«I hate him so much, I don’t understand why he would go after you, I’ve only been here for a couple of months but I can tell that he’s the worst out of all the brothers»

«Did he do something to you, Yui?»

«Yes… While I was alone here, he would try to persuade me into his filthy plans, I never got that far with him, but I can tell that if I had he would have made so much damage in my head».

Now Yui wasn’t the only one that wanted to kick that boy’s ass, just the thought of her with that guy made me want to kill him.

«We need to stay close, we can’t let them be near us» I said, while I hold her hands.

«But how are we going to do it? Ayato always drags me to his side, besides, we have school most of the day, and we can’t know where we are if we don’t have phones».

She had a valid point, how was it possible for us to stay together if there were so many variables that denied us to stay near? Ayato had a need to stick to her side, and Laito would manage a way to keep me in his arms.

«Look, this might sound crazy, but we need to get close to the rest of the brothers».

Yui looked at me as if a flower pot had hit me on the head, actually I did sound crazy at that time, but looking at other possibilities, it was the best thing I could think off, since we had no other choice.

«Sayu, do you have any idea of what you’re saying? The rest of them are no better!»

«I know, but what other chances are? If we try to escape, they’ll probably find us, they’re vampires after all!».

She took a moment to process everything, I knew that she was trying to considerate my plan, since she had lifted her thumb to her chin, squinting her eyes to think of other options, but nothing came to her mind, what I was saying was probably the most “decent” idea.

«I don’t know, Sayu… I don’t know if this will work, Ayato told me that if I try to hang out with other men he’ll get mad at me»

«But Yui, just think about it, what can we possibly do? We’re trapped in here, if we try to leave through the main door they’ll try to stop us, we aren’t supernatural beings like them, we can’t just fly out of this house like nothing, they would probably smell us and would take us down, am I right or am I wrong?».

Silence filled the time that we weren’t speaking, it took her 30 seconds to answer me back, and it seemed as if she had considered my strategy.

«Okay… let’s try your idea».

A sigh came out of me when Yui accepted, she had finally agreed on it.

«I have been here for over 2 months, maybe a little more than that, I haven’t had the chance to know them more, because Ayato and Laito wouldn’t stop being around me.- She paused, taking a deep breath.- But I can tell you that Shuu, Subaru and Reiji don’t seem _that_ bad, Kanato is a no go, he’s a bit psychothic, you can see it just by looking at his manners and his ways of talking»

«But didn’t you mention that Reiji was kind of dangerous?»              

«Well, I think he is, just by looking at him you can tell».

We weren’t getting anywhere with this, even if the possibility of being around the rest of the brothers could help, there was still this high percentage that it wouldn’t go as well as I thought.

After meditating, I noticed that it wasn’t a good plan after all, well, it never was, I was too desperate.

«Sayu, don’t worry, we’ll figure this out soon».

Yui jumped out of bed, walking towards the closet that I had in my room, she chose my outfit that day: black jeans with a blue blouse. She probably thought that it would fit me fantastically, since my eyes and hair were the same color as the clothing material.

«Get ready, we need to go downstairs».

Not even the clattering of the forks and knives could replace the silence that was happening, as always the brothers did not exchange a single word, and it made the situation uncomfortable, in that moment I thought that in the future I could get used to it, but it still annoyed me, though I wasn’t the only one who felt the same way.

Yui, who was sitting next to me, carried the same vibes as I did, her brows wouldn’t stop frowning and her eyes were set on her plate, trying not to encounter any vicious look that came from the brothers.

All of them were set on us, even if they tried to hide it with other actions, it was noticeable what they truly wanted, they were after all vampires who sustained their veins with the blood of humans.

I’m the type of girl who doesn’t lie, and when I say this is because at that moment I was _terrified_ of what they could do to us, sure I was good at acting and I always had a tough personality showing off, but deep down fear ate my senses, although I always knew how to control it.

What used to keep me on guard back then was Laito of course, he would made me put on this act every time, and in that moment I was playing the part. I could vision his glowy gaze walking down the tip of my head, trespassing the curves of my lips into my chest. As always I tried my best to keep concentrated on the meal that was in front of me, after all what I needed in that moment was a little bit of energy to keep on with the rest of the day.

School wasn’t my cup of tea that night though, classes were slow that night and Laito wouldn’t stop teasing me, you could expect that from him of course, since I had arrived to the mansion it seemed as if I had been he’s only entertainment, he would still flirt with other classmates nevertheless, commenting on their beautiful legs and how well the uniform would show off their attributes. All of the girls would blush with his responses, not knowing how his true personality was.

«You’re such a daydreamer, that’s cute».

Again, his harassment had started, and I was getting tired of him and his stupid observations.

He sat on a chair right in front of me.

**_Great, now he is going to ruin my lunch._ **

«Why don’t you go with those over there? They were desperate to get your attention, and they would probably be more entertaining than me»

«nfu~ those girls are cute indeed, but I seem more invested in our relationship at the moment»

I almost choked when I heard that word, making rice spill out of my mouth.

«You’ve got to be kidding me, since when are we friends?»

He rested his chin on his palm, observing the couple of grains that were left on my chin.

«I wouldn’t call our relationship a friendship one, I think it’s more complicated than that~»

I started to chuckle, he was one funny dude.

«First of all, we don’t know each other and I’m not interest in learning about you, second of all, if you keep being an asshole the only thing that you will get from me is a restraining order».

«Even if you did that, I would always find a way to be next to you»

Shivers started to run down my spine when he cupped my jaw lightly, cleaning the rest of the food with his finger, it didn’t last long since I slapped his hand off.

«You’re such a cruel Bitch-chan, but I don’t mind that, the ones that are like you are always the most fun»

«Is there something that you want from me? And I want a serious question, not your dirty jokes».

He rested his back and drifted into his thoughts, his humming made that clear.

«Well… You’re a very rebellious girl, you like to be this strong woman who can beat anyone’s face, but in my opinion, you’re not like that at all-.He paused.-In fact, you’re just being like this because you want to be protected by the rest of the world, am I right or am I wrong?».

Shocked by his answer, I started to think he knew more things about me, or was I too easy to read?

«Bitch-chan’s who are just like you are the ones that keep my body going, you all have similar traits and scent, but I have to admit that you’re aroma is quite different, that is something that peaked my interest too, maybe you have something unique that we don’t know off?».

I wanted to ask him more, but he silenced me once again.

«Anyway! This conversation is making me yawn, how about if we skip class, huh? Maybe I should continue the path that my fingertips were leading to».

Something was brushing my inner thigh, and the worst part is that he had been doing it this whole time, because I was distracted he had seaked the perfect opportunity to soak his hand under my skirt.

Once again I stopped his actions and left the class, leaving him with a stupid smirk on his face.

But what he had mentioned before had me on a cliffhanger, special scent? What the fuck did that meant?

Even if I tried to figure out his hidden message, it had been useless since he changed the topic of our chat.

Laito was indeed an enigma to me, it had only been days since I lived with him, but his playful tone would change constantly when I faced him; he probably wasn’t used to me, since Yui had been his distraction this whole time. My cocky attitude frustrated him, it was pretty clear, but it was my way of doing things, even though my blonde petite friend had warned me about him, he was still no match for me.

The brothers were all a mystery to me, I didn’t know much about them, their past and their family, I tried to dig some information out of the students in this school, but most of them knew the basics: they came from a well known family and his father was a famous politician, end of the story.

I thought of asking the mischievous boy, But the consequences were obvious, he probably would doge the situation with his sick tricks, so I stayed silent.

«Miss Sayuri, I need to speak to you, now»

When I heard that voice I immediately stopped my pace, I had been walking down the hallways making sure that I would get to the next period, I already sensed who it was.

And I was right, Reiji was standing in front of me, arms crossed and with a fierce look that could send chills to anyone.

Deep down I could see what he wanted, it was pretty obvious what I did.

«I heard news about your escapade with my brother the other day, am I correct?»

I was only able to gulp against his imposing figure and stare, I was screwed.

«I didn’t know you were mute»       

«Forgive me, it’s true, I skipped class with him, not because I wanted to, he forced me»

«It’s still not an excuse, you have disobeyed my instructions and that should be punished, please come with me when school is finished, I’ve realized that I need to educate you in every aspect».

 ** _Oh no, what does he want me to do?_** Words could not replace the silence of that moment, I was shocked, thinking of spending time with the older brother.

Once he was gone, I tried to think of the possibilities to escape, but that would get me in more trouble.

I was having enough with his younger brother, and now I had to deal with him, who was well seen as the strict sibling who wanted everything to be perfect, Yui had warned me about his behavior, that he might seem normal, but inside he was still like the rest.

 

The sound of chairs moving and footsteps that clouded the walls signaled the end of the night, which meant that the time had come for me to spend time with four eyes.

Calling him names inside my mind made it easier, since I wasn’t aware of what was going to happen, still I felt scared, the feeling didn’t want to leave my body, and it was for the best really, because it made me stay alert.

When I walked out of the limo, following Reiji behind, I sensed someone observing me, but I ignored it, it was probably imaginations of mine, what truly mattered in that moment was the circumstances that were happening.

When the door creaked open, indicating me to enter the room, my skin started to tense.

**_This feels bad._ **

I was surrounded by books which gave a scent of musk and leather, the room didn’t see the light that much, which gave protection to the works that were displayed to the public eye.

It caught my sight the tea set and the multiple cups tucked inside the shelves, so did the lab instruments that were casually sitting on a desk.

«Sit down».

Reiji’s command startled me, but I did as he said.

«You will be receiving mannerism classes from me, it has come to my attention that you have been poorly educated in that aspect, and I do not permit such actions, not from a lady _like you_ »

His tone showed disgust and horror, it was pretty clear that he didn’t like me, every time I raised my voice he would portray a disappointed face.

«I don’t need any of your help, I think it’s unnecessary to do this»

«Oh believe me, it is, _father_ gave me orders to do so, he wants the future bride to be well behaved»

Again, the mention of this _father_ was already giving me a headache, who was he, anyway?

It didn’t matter at that moment, since I was caged up inside those walls with a man who was insisting on turning me into a “perfect woman”, who didn’t have a mind of her own, nor did she have vitality inside her bones, basically, a pretty flower base full of stunning roses that only had the purpose to remain like that, _gorgeous_ but silent.

I was giving him a wild ride though, my rebellious nature was giving him a pain in his ass, which was amusing at first, but at the end it was dangerous, since he was completely losing his patience.

«If you keep avoiding your responsibilities, I’ll have to take measures»

**_Do it, Laito is already giving me hell, you won’t be worse than him._ **

«Let’s start with lecture, do you frequently read books?»

«I do» Lie didn’t replace the truth this time, when I was younger I detested it, but growing up I realized that it was my only path to run away from my dull life, when Yui appeared, I stopped, but I still enjoyed doing it.

«Impressive, I didn’t expect that coming from you»

**_Again with his snobby attitude._ **

«Well I do, I find it interesting and breath taking that others can do wonders just by using imagination and words»

«that’s a very superficial argument, but it’s still interesting, how a young girl like you can find entertaining such intellectual activities».

I was already tired of his little chat, if he was planning me on using torture, I would have taken that over anything.

«It’s a shame, but time has run out, next time we’ll be practicing poetry».

When he left, relief came back to my senses, I had been tense the whole time, not expecting what could happen, yet it wasn’t that _bad,_ ignoring the fact that Reiji had been bullying me with his remarks.

I dragged myself out of the room, only desiring the softness of my bed, but I knew it wasn’t going to be easy, since Laito was standing outside the door.

«Hello Bitch-chan, what have you been up to?»

I was done for the day, I didn’t want to deal with him, but he didn’t give a fuck, I already knew that.

«Nothing, I was spending time with Reiji, that’s all»

«heh… bonding time with my brother…»

The space between us grew thinner, even the air felt dense.

«Is Bitch-chan interested in him? I didn’t know you had developed feelings for him»

**_What?_ **

«But women are all the same… aren’t they? They can’t keep their hands off, it’s so intriguing».

**_Now I’m scared._ **

I had never seen Laito act this way, was he jealous? Of Reiji? I had arrived just a few days before to the household, and I thought he was just a pervert who’s sex drive was off the roof, but this was _far worse._

«Care to explain yourself?»

«I don’t need to explain anything, you don’t own me and you’ll never will».

What I didn’t see coming was his hand in my neck, making it impossible to breathe.

I was strong, I could endure the past things he had done, but I was new to that, he had trapped me with his choking actions, I tried to fight him, but it was obvious that I couldn’t, he was older than me and he was a vampire.

«I think I’ll have to show discipline you, just like my brother did»

It all went dark in a matter of seconds, and when I woke up, I felt the cold weight of something clutching my limbs, my clothes had been shredded into pieces, revealing the most private areas which I tried to desperately hide.

And to finish it off, he was there, looking at me, watching as I built up a furious gaze that could penetrate anyone at that exact moment, I didn’t want to believe it, but when I watched the place, panic was starting to raise inside of me.

Laito had chained me, in what seemed as a dungeon, his gaze sparked an alarm inside of me, making me regret all of the past decisions I had made with him.

That’s when it all started to crumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the interaction between Reiji and Sayu, in the future there will be more so don't worry ;) in general we get to see a really confident sayuri, but that won't help her that much though, next chapter will be intense and shit is about to get down, stay tuned! As always leave a kudos or a comment down below, it helps me a lot to stay motivated :)


	5. Defiance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fifth chapter of The Burning Throne! I hope you guys are enjoying the story, I know I am :)

I had been too naive at the time, I believed that I was capable of anything, to endure such crazy situations was a part of my routine, and I thought that I was going to survive, just like I did when I was younger. But this time it was different, I was no longer a little girl fighting my way through the orphanage, kids seem less problematic and easy to win, their tiny feet and hands were no match for me.

And I would’ve taken any of that, because what I was about to experience in that mansion would change the girl that was inside of me, but little did I know.

Laito was enjoying it of course, he had me in his playroom all to himself, savoring my sweet despair that I so tried to hide with my cockiness. It amused him after all, that’s what he liked about me, my savage appearance, the mighty roar that could devour anyone who dared to touch my body.

I kept silent as he stepped closer.

«you finally woke up! It’s been quite boring you know»

«what the fuck are you going to do to me?»

He faked a surprise expression, which he accompanied with a laugh that could be heard through the walls.

«Relax, okay? I’m not into torturing women, so there’s nothing to worry about».

He began to walk on a circle, wondering his green eyes all over my exposed skin, for once I felt embarrassed to be in such position, being ravished by a man that didn’t deserve this privilege, if I had the chance I would kill him with my bare hands, but I couldn’t of course, he had the need to chain me up against my will.

Two fingers started to trace up and down my shoulders in an attempt of comforting me, it didn’t work at all since I didn’t trust him, he was completely delusional.

«You really think I’m going to buy that? I already know what you’re planning to do»

«Is that so?»

He ignored what I had said, keeping his touch close to my skin, his vicious glare grew more as time passed by.

«I’m so disappointed at the fact that you have that idea of me Bitch-chan, my brothers find suffering and torture amusing, but I on the contrary don’t, so there’s nothing to worry about».

The feeling of fake compassion or comprehension was noticeable, and I clearly couldn’t understand what was he trying to do.

«You can leave your fucking compassion somewhere else, there’s nothing you can do here»

«how defiant of you, but if that’s what you want, I’ll have to keep it rough».

He reached for the chains that were restraining me since the beginning, Laito adjusted them, making it harder for me to breathe.

«It’s nice to have someone like you here, it makes it more entertaining, the other bitch-chan was fun at first, but I got bored in the end, she’s so predictable»

After he finished, he cupped my chin, forcing me to lock my eyes with his.

«But you are so different from her, though women end up being all the same right? what you crave in the end is the most powerful sin that most humans search for»

He pressured his body against mine, and when I noticed what he was referring to, I panicked.

He brushed it off with a chuckle as usual.

«Don’t worry, making love to you isn’t in my plans… _for now_ ».

Because I was not fully aware of how dangerous Laito was, I kept reminding myself that I was going to be able to endure his mind games, my confidence made me believe in that, because after all I had been through hell, there wasn’t any other possibility for me to experience the same again, yet I was young, and because of that I trusted in my own convictions and beliefs, the strength that I owned made me see that I was capable of anything, and that included the redhaired vampire.

«If you wait for the perfect timing, wine will taste better»

«It’s so funny, you think you can have anything or anyone at your mercy»

A spark urged in his gaze, my attitude was not welcomed.

«Well of course Bitch-chan, women are very simple to read, all you need is a bit of attention and you’ll be begging like a dog with your tongue out»

Bile started to rise up my throat when he stated those words, he really believed in his convictions, that every girl in the planet would submit to him, But I wasn’t going to allow it.

«Under that look of defiance, there’s lust that needs to be awaken, that’s why I’m here, to help you release those secrets that hide in the shadows»

«What the fuck are you talking about, psycho?»

My questions were answered when he kneeled, observing how he lurked at my exposed thigh.

«It always starts the same, nerves burst into the surface in the form of sweat, the taste is so intoxicating».

Laito’s tongue started to lick the liquid that was draping down my leg, and in his face you could see flustered rosy cheeks.

**_Disgusting, he’s absolutely disgusting._ **

I wanted to cry for help, kick him in the crotch or yell at him, but I stood there silent, not wanting to give him the show he desired.

But there was a never ending to his actions, he pushed my limits even more fingers walking up, reaching the cheeks of my butt.

«I can see that my bitch-chan likes it, your expressions are truly admirable».

The image of him getting off at my vulnerable state was frustrating, I couldn’t take it anymore, So I ended up spitting him on the face, something I would end up regretting.

«heh… how nice of you, to be so defiant»

He clutched his bare hands on my throat, if it was impossible to breathe before that, in that moment it was worse.

«I was being so nice to you… I was treating you like a princess, now I’ll need to punish you».

There were a few seconds of freedom, liberating me from his grasp, but it wouldn’t last too long, since he came back with an object that he hid under his back.

«there’s so many things that involve inside the culture of torturing, you can’t imagine how many instruments there are to inflict pain from head to toe.- he paused, swirling his middle finger in a lock of my hair.- and I have a couple of them to show you, tell me, can you guess what I’m carrying?»

«No, you fucking pervert».

He nodded, as if it was normal to be called that, but Laito didn’t care, in fact, he took it as a compliment.

«Don’t lie to me Bitch-chan, I’m sure you already know what it is, don’t act so innocent»

«I’m fucking telling you, how am I supposed to know if I can’t even see what it is?, is it that difficult to understand?!».

It came out more of a growl, my senses were all over the place that night, but it was normal to be like that, locked in a room with a lunatic wasn’t the best scenario for my mental health, in fact I noticed how weakness started to build up, I tried to fight it off, my confidence and instincts were there so I could defend myself, and they were trying, I know it, I saw his eyes light up, filled with an anger I had never seen in Laito.

It all happened too quickly, and that’s when I noticed that my leg was swollen.

He had hit me with the whip he had been holding all this time.

«I think I have to punish you several times, Bitch-chan, don’t you know that defiance is not the best to deal with me?».

It happened again, but this time in my left arm, the burning sensation and the agony that came after it was unbearable.

«Sometimes, it’s good that a girl presents some resistance to my actions, it keeps the game going and the chase feels good, but there’s a limit to everything, you know?».

Whip after whip, he continued his malicious plan, bruises and scars were starting to form, I tried to chuck down my cries, but it was difficult if he continued doing so.

«STOP! STOP IT RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!»

«My dear bitch-chan, how can I stop? I’m only doing this because it feels good, deep down it’s what you wish».

My body became blind with the pain he had inflicted, but when he saw that I was getting use to it, he intensified his actions.

I had been so stupid to not even see what was coming, I’d never would’ve thought that a man like him, would do such things. But I was too young, my innocence made me believe that no one could ever destroy the barrier that I had built in the past, that’s why I kept still and strong. A few minutes had passed by, I stood faceless in front of Laito.

«How adorable, you’re still going to put up with that act?»

Not a single word came out of me, I left him without an answer.

«I see, well it doesn’t matter, I was already getting tired of this».

As he left the whip on the floor, he came closer to me just like last time, although I could sense he was going to do something that I would regret.

«This is all your fault, you know? If you would’ve stayed quiet, I would’ve never taken such drastic meassures»

I suppressed my anger, even though his actions were contradictory, inside of me there was pride, stopping me from talking, I was not ready to give up.

«Even if you keep silent, there’s anger in your eyes that cannot be shut down»

His looks started to appear intimidating, pulling a cringe worth smile, he swayed his arms around my hips, whispering into my ear.

«I will expose every part that you hide from me, every dark corner that hides beneath that façade will be revealed, and in the end, you’ll submit to me».

In my head, there was no chance for his speech to succeed, it had never happened before, so it wasn’t going to change with him. Of course I expected that, but I wasn’t aware of his true nature, this was just the beginning.

«that’s not going to happen»

«I’ve said it before, women are all the same, the only thing that matters is the attention that you receive from men, as well as the pleasure, what makes you think you’re different from anyone else?»

«There are cases of girls that don’t desire what you say, and one of them is me, all of us are not the same, it might be to you, but it’s not reality»

«That’s because you haven’t discovered yet you’re true nature, you still haven’t experimented enough, Bitch-chan, but that’s going to change».

It was weird to have a “normal” conversation with Laito, at this point anything that involved a calm exchange of words was considered ordinary. Now don’t get me wrong, I was still terrified of what he could do next, there wasn’t a single drop of decency in his brain, I couldn’t back down.

He broke the embrace, staring at my body.

«Bitch-chan’s blood must taste delicious right now, when women are scared, it changes the taste completely, it’s almost intoxicating»

He glanced over my breasts, a look of hunger grew in him.

«Inside the fear, there’s excitement, which can be translated into pleasure; you’re dying to feel my fangs piercing your skin, to experiment the rush of adrenaline that will rise after the first bite, pain will be inevitable though, but don’t worry, it’s temporary, soon you’ll be in complete ecstasy»

My eyes were wide open, scared of what he was about to do next.

«Although that’s something you’ve already experimented with me, right?»

«STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!»

Even if I did that, no one would come to the rescue, he didn’t hesitate, all I remember was the suffering, after that blood started to run through my stomach.

«As expected, your blood is the best, it tastes so much better than the other Bitch-chan, say, what’s your secret?»

«LET ME GO YOU SON OF A BITCH»

«Yes… keep screaming, that makes it so much better…»

His cheeks were burning red, his voice became huskier.

«You can insult me or hit me, anything you like, but in the end I’ll always win, there’s no possibility for you».

**_Someone get me out of here._ **

He continued drinking from me, savoring the panic and anxiety, he kept going on how I was irresistible, the way I glared at him with my killer eyes, as if I was about to rip him in half, he found interesting my hopes to survive, the way my walls kept firm even though his pressure was unbearable, after all the hell he was putting me through, I stood strong.

It was hard, there was still inside of me the need to surrender, to live like a doll at his mercy, I had never encountered such vile creature, someone that wanted to break me like shattered glass, just by looking at his emerald orbs, I felt the need to be at his mercy.

But like every human, the idea of a better life after all the pain was attractive, there was that little percentage that stood there, that’s what mainly motivated me to keep going, as well as my pride, without these things, I would’ve fallen ages ago.

While the torture continued, my expressions kept showing resistance, trying to erase any trace of terror.

«It’s just a matter of time for you to surrender, soon enough you’ll be begging for more».

He crushed his hips against mine, forcing me to feel his excitement.

It was too noticeable, there was no way I could endure it.

**_This is too much, I can’t keep up._ **

«One day I’ll slice your neck»

A grin grew wide on his lips while he sniffled my neck, he pierced my throat, pushing his chest against mine.

«How cute, keep it up Bitch-chan, but don’t ruin the fun, okay?».

There wasn’t going to be more fun, since I felt how all the energy was leaving me, just a few minutes more and I would be dead.

And I embraced death, closing my lids to the world that I already knew, leaving him desperate and needy.

Or that’s what I thought.

**Laito’s POV**

«Her body couldn’t take it any longer, how adorable»

I searched for pulse, there was still life in her.

I observed how beautiful her weak and delicate form lied on the wall, the chains supporting the weight of her body, there was something poetic about it, the way she was still struggling to stay alive, her breathing becoming more forced and her surface turning paler.

She looked like a grotesque piece of art, as well when she was still conscious, her aggressive stares and her will to live kept pumping the lifeless heart that still resides inside of me.

Just thinking about it made me hard.

Before I drifted into my daydream, I grabbed her, carrying her limp body as if she were royalty.

«They told us you were special, I wonder what secrets are you hiding, Bitch-chan».

As I left the room carrying a weak Bitch-chan, my mind kept wondering who she was, they had given us the minimum details about her past, there was something mysterious about her that I needed to uncover.

**_My my, this is going to be fun._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support you guys have giving me these past weeks, it makes me so happy to see that you guys are enjoying this series, it motivates me to keep up with it, so again, Thank you!  
> I wanted to add Laito's POV in this chapter because I thought it would bring some light to the plot, also his perspective kind of gives you a glimpse of his mentally, he's truly crazy.  
> Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, please leave me comment down below or give this story a kudos, it helps me a lot!  
> See you guys on the next update! :D


	6. love can't save you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go with another chapter! Don't forget to leave a comment or a kudos! enjoy! :)

**Laito’s POV**

Her silky black hair covers the pillow, eyes still close, showing a calm expression that indicated her deep sleep. The night gown that I had chosen for her complements her womanly parts, she seems perfectly prepped and sensual, even though when she is awake her personality changes that fact.

When I first met her I knew I had to lay my hands on her, the furious glare had captivated me, her cold and faceless expressions had me on a loop, she was truly remarkable for a bitch-chan like her.

The way she walked, or when her eyes would flicker with a threat, not to mention her tone and tough expressions.

It’s a delightful sight to see a girl like her, the other bitch-chan lacks of this though, which is a shame, a woman is no good if she doesn’t play the game, but like everything, there’s a line, and I don’t like it when she crosses it.

She definitely tries to hide her fear, beneath those rack of clothes there’s lust waiting to be awaken, all I need is to pull the trigger, something that’ll make her vulnerable and weak.

But what can I possibly do? It’s been complicated to deal with her, her arrogant personality makes this difficult, but although it angers me, I found it incredibly provocative, losing control and getting it back causes a mixture of pleasure and fury.

Just thinking about it makes me want to _come._

The only downside to this is the fact that I cannot kill her or even torture her, now what’s the fun in that? Reiji doesn’t get it, he’s too strict with his rules, why can’t we have fun with her just like we did with the past brides?

Or is there something hiding beneath those glasses? In all honesty, the way he watches her and his cautiousness fascinates me, at the beginning I thought that it would be just my imagination, but as time passes I observed his behavior, there was something going on and I needed to know.

I look down to watch her, the delicate doll face that was haunting me slept profoundly, just by looking at her unknown state was exciting, little did she know who she was dealing with.

I got closer, walking my hand through her thigh and resting on her hips, only to go back up again, exploring her body while she was unconscious was exquisite, but I was missing her red cheeks, the embarrassing tint that made the situation delicious.

I leaned forward, my breath tickling the side of her neck, my locks brushing her cheak.

« _It’s time to wake up, Bitch-chan_ ».

**Sayuri’s POV**

A voice interrupted my sleep, I couldn’t understand what it was saying, but it was sultry and groggy, that same voice lifted me away from my dreams.

When I opened my eyes, I realized that I wasn’t dead, nor I was underground in coffin, I was still on planet earth, but I wasn’t sure where.

I noticed someone touching me, I knew who it was immediately, his sudden chuckle made it obvious.

I try slapping him, but there’s no response, only his grip tightens on my hip.

_This is disgusting._

«Good morning Bitch-chan, did you sleep well?»

I thought I was free from him, but he had to take it all the way up, as usual, he was using his tactics, making it impossible to have time for myself.

«It would’ve been better if you didn’t get in the way».

All I received was his muffled laugh, he had pressed his chest against my back, burring his face into my hair.

I thought he wasn’t going to stop, since he held me tightly against him, it was hard enough to breathe around him, anything I did would put me up to his test.

«How rude of you, don’t you know how to behave? You’re my guest after all»

«I’m not your guest, I happen to live here now, since you guys decided to restrain me».

I expected a response, but got nothing in return.

It was strange to receive silence from him, it made the situation even weirder than it already was, but of course that changed, as usual, Laito was easy to read.

In a blink of an eye, he flipped me and positioned my body on top of his hips, sitting on them.

I couldn’t do anything as usual, he held me firmly by my wrists, and I didn’t dare to struggle, the posture and the sensation of my crotch close to his was enough to make me realize of the compromising scene.

«My my, I didn’t realize you were _that_ kind of girl, anyways, it can’t be helped, let’s enjoy ourselves for a bit, yes? Seeing you sleep was no fun».

Closing my eyes to drift away was by far the best idea I could’ve think of, I hoped for it to end soon, and it did, but I didn’t expect to be that fast.

Three knocks were heard on the door, when it opened I saw a rather concerned Reiji, his eyes casted irritation, and frankly I understood him, living with a brother like Laito would bring me headaches too.

Stumbling, I freed myself from Laito’s grasp, the distraction was all I needed to end up his perverted act.

«Laito, how many times do I have to tell you to stop molesting every girl that steps into this house?»

«Sorry again, Reiji-san, I just couldn’t help it, she smelled so good~»

Reiji’s answer was a simple sigh, staring in disbelief at the scene he had just witnessed.

«Leaving that aside… father is here, he said that he wanted to meet miss Sayuri».

There was a sudden change in the ambience, looking at Laito he seemed confused, which changed into anger in a matter of seconds, that gaze made my blood boil, I had only seen it a few times, and every time he did it, fear would cloud my senses.

«Why does he want to see her? He didn’t pay a visit when the other bitch-chan arrived»

«Honestly I do not know his intentions, he simply remarked that he was interested in her, that’s all».

Laito bluffed, standing up and tipping the edge of his fedora.

«Miss Sayuri, please follow me».

* * *

 

The living room was quiet, I took a moment to observe the space itself, it had fascinated me how organized and beautifully decorated it looked, I suspected that Reiji had to do with it, but I never knew in the end.

All of the brothers were gathered, including my friend Yui, she seemed frightened and nervous, probably because this man was about to pay us a visit, or maybe because Ayato didn’t seem happy at all.

After a few minutes of just standing there, the main doors creaked open, slowly revealing who was behind them.

You could see two men in their late 30’s, both of them handsome but shared different traits, the one on the right had dark green hair, the other one standing on the left had long white hair with hints of light pink.

It was clear that the man on the right had seen better days, his tired expression and his tiny wrinkles showed a much mature side of him, but you could also observe how worn out he was, it was a complete different case with the other one, youth and beauty walked hand in hand.

«Greetings, I see that you were waiting for me, my apologies, I had some issues to discuss»

The man with white hair spoke, his eyes meeting the rest of the brothers and Yui, until they stopped at mine’s.

«Excuse me, you may be confused at the moment, my name is Tougo, Tougo Sakamaki, I’m the father».

I was surprised, of all the things that were running through my mine, the least I would’ve expect was that he was their father.

I could sense that none of the boys were glad to see him, Laito who was standing by my side, grew closer, as if he was shielding me from his dad.

«Don’t worry about it, by the way, my name is Sayuri Minami, it’s a pleasure to meet you» I bowed, trying to show respect for him.

I tried to break the tense moment that was going on, my introductions eased the situation a little, but just that, because it still felt uncomfortable.

«I know who you are miss, you don’t need to introduce yourself to me»

**_He knows me? What the fuck? I’ve never met this guy._ **

«I’m sorry if my sons are causing you trouble, they tend to be that way too often, if you need any assistance, you can always count with my support».

He kneeled whilst grabbing one of my hands, a kiss was placed on my palm, followed by a charming smile that would’ve hypnotized anyone that crossed his path.

I was pulled away from him, realizing that I was being dragged to Laito’s side, a quiet grunt was heard.

«Excuse Laito’s manners father, we’re all a bit confused as to why you’re here»

He stood up, recomposing himself.

«Can’t a father pay visit to his sons?» the only thing that could be heard was his chuckle, the other vampires weren’t so keen to his commentary, Yui and I stared with an unsettling face.

«I heard that we had a second guest in our house, and since it’s not often, I wanted to see the two brides for myself»

**_Reiji mentioned it before, but I still don’t understand why I’m tagged as a bride when I’m only an intruder._ **

Tougo drifted his attention to Yui, she tried to introduce herself, though ended up failing, her stuttering words and red cheeks showed a tense side, when she stopped talking, he lifted her chin, observing her pink orbs and overall, her physique.

I felt disgusted for a moment, Yui was being inspected as if she were a dog ready to be adopted, the feeling of remorse and hatred invaded me, I didn’t like how he was touching her, there was something malicious hiding under that face.

But it wasn’t over since it was my turn, he walked towards me and did the same, his fingers brushed the corners of my jaw, travelling up to my lips.

It was terrifying the way he was treating me, I felt insecure over his actions, I hated contact and this was no better.

«You have such gorgeous eyes, tell me miss, do you know where you got them from?»

«I… I don’t sir, I never knew what my parents looked like, and neither did I know them».

A slight grin was all I got before he took a few steps back, my pleas had been listened, but yet I had this strange feeling in my guts, what was so funny about my answer?

«I must go, which is a shame, though it’s been lovely meeting the two of you».

He bowed once more, before he turned our backs.

«’till next time, my dears».

The sound of the gates closing was the last thing we heard, after that, Yui and I stared at each other, not knowing what had happened.

The encounter with their dad had been strange, they didn’t seem to like him, and he didn’t seem to bother, which was weird to me, isn’t a father suppose to take care for his sons? Isn’t a father an important figure in the life of a boy?

My doubts weren’t going to be solved, and I accepted that.

* * *

 

After meeting their father, the brothers left the room, including Laito, who had shown me a very possessive attitude.

I decided to spent time with Yui, who was socked with what had happened, just like I was.

«I didn’t like the way he touched me… he even looked for any bite marks that Ayato had done on my neck»

«Yeah, he did that to me too, I don’t know… it was just weird, and uncomfortable, we aren’t animals»

«You’re totally right! Though he treated you differently, what was that all about? You know, regarding the color of your eyes?»

«I don’t know… that comment was out of context».

Yui closed the book that she was reading, we had scattered all of our homework on her bed, it had already been an hour since we had tried to solve an equation, but our minds weren’t paying attention.

«I can’t concentrate! This is impossible… »

Yui threw the book to the other side of her bed, it looked as if she was about to cry.

«Yui… are you okay? Are things going well with Ayato?».

Her watery gaze locked with mine, throwing herself into my arms, I didn’t deny her affection, since I could comprehend what it felt like to be trapped.

«I just hate this! I hate being a bag of blood to him! Sometimes he shows me a nice side of him, but if I get use to it he’ll turn into a horrible person! Why am I here?! Why do they want me in this damn place?! Why can’t I be free?!».

Shouting and crying was the only thing I heard, a desperate Yui was lying in my embrace, getting out all of the feelings she had in her soul, I almost felt like doing the same thing, but I held it tight, I didn’t want to break out of character, not in that house, who knows if someone was listening.

I patted Yui’s back, letting her tears fall down all over my shirt, I didn’t care, it was normal for her to feel that way, the men that held us against our will were plain monsters, and even if I didn’t know them all personally, it was clear for me, if they had decency in their hearts, they would let us go, but no, that wasn’t part of their plan, they just seemed entertained with our company, seeing us tremble and exploding with despair was the main course, not to mention their need to feed from us.

I grabbed Yui’s head, placing a gently kiss on her forehead.

«If you need to cry do it, don’t hide it from me, you can always count with my company, I’ll never leave you».

I hugged her, resting my face in her shoulder, I thought I was crushing her bones, the only way I could express myself was through this demonstration of kindness, still I was scared that I was hurting her, who knows how much strength I was putting in that hug.

But my thoughts were cleared when she responded the same, both of us stood there for a while, but we didn’t care, it wasn’t awkward to be in silence while our bodies were close, it almost felt like the old times when we didn’t have to worry about vampires trying to harass us.

Yui was the first one to break the hug, looking at me with a broken smile.

«Thank you Sayu… for what you’re doing, I hope Laito isn’t giving you any problems»

«I wish he didn’t Yui, but it’s not the case»

Her pink orbs showed a worried emotion.

«I saw how he looked at you, he didn’t like the way his father treated you, one wrong move and he would be dead»

«He doesn’t seem to care for me in all honestly, all he wants is sex».

There was no logic explanation to Laito’s behavior, one day he would throw in the fuckboy role and another day he would act all jealous, I had recently seen this hint of personality, and it only messed me up even more, if he only wanted to sleep with me, what was the point in being like that?

«Sayu… can you stay here for the rest of the night and sleep with me? Just like the old times?»

Her sweet voice interrupted my mental rambling, and I ended up accepting her offer, since I missed the days were we would sleep in the same bed, cuddling until we both drifted into our dreams.

I held her from behind, caressing her blonde locks, checking if she was alright every time she twitched in fear. I noticed that it was harder for Yui to sleep, she would shake every now and then, mumbling in her sleep and spilling tears.

**_What is happening to us?_ **

I begged to god for our safety, I did not believe in him, but it was our last hope to keep us sane from this, Yui and I had distanced from each other and I could see how she was changing, there was less and less will to live in her, she wouldn’t smile that often, I even noticed that she was eating less.

**_Please God protect her, she’s the only person I have by my side._ **

After she felt asleep for good, I started to remember the events that had occurred, but it didn’t help at all, since I ended up more frightened than before.

**_God, protect me too, this isn’t going to end up well for me._ **

Before my anxiety rose back, I took long breaths, calming myself, I needed to stay strong, I couldn’t back down, I told myself that I wasn’t going to let them win, and with those words, sleep came, closing my eyes while I reminded myself that this wouldn’t last long, and that someday I would be free.

Oh, how foolish I was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a very light one in my opinion, though it gives you a glimpse of what is happening (though it's very tiny, I won't be revealing any details for now ;) ) and poor Yui, she needed to get it all out with Sayuri, I just love how women support each other, but most of the time it only happens when we face difficult situations :(  
> I hope you guys liked this chapter, what our your thoughts on Tougo? why is he so interested in our poor Sayu???  
> I almost forgot, did you guys like the idea of adding Laito's persepctive? I think I'll do this with more characters, not just him, but his point of view will probably be the most seen in this story.  
> Leave your comments down below, I would love to read your suspicions on it, also, don't forget to leave a kudos! 'til the next update! :D


	7. A new beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 3 months, there's a new update! Hope you guys enjoy it :)

«No, you’re doing it wrong, start from the beginning».

Following Reiji’s orders, I began to walk straight, it was difficult thanks to the book that laid on top of my head, for him it was a significant part of my training, a woman’s stroll needs to be delicate yet elegant, but for me it was pure hell.

«You’ll end up looking like the hunchback of Notre Dame if you don’t listen to me, and don’t do it in such a rush, concentrate».

The sound of the pages ruffling made me snap, the book fell into the ground and I had failed again.

«This is impossible» He sighed, crashing into the nearest chair he could find.

«You lack of skills, if Father didn’t order me to do this I would’ve given up long time ago».

The guilt of feeling useless tried to sneak its way, yet in the end there was no place for it, I hated the way he treated me, why was it so important to educate me? Reiji’s constant pressure was exhaustive, I felt the energy inside of me draining away.

«Let’s stop for a while and practice your dance skills, this is an essential part»

«Why is it essential? I don’t understand it, I really can’t, why are you insisting so much?».

His answer was to ignore my comment while he played a waltz song, still I could see something glimmering in his eyes, he knew what was going on but he didn’t want to tell me anything.

He sighed «In a few months you’ll be introduced into our society, that’s all I can say».

My face was painted with pure shock, but was swept away when his hands touched mine, we started dancing in circles.

«A woman must follow the man, so do your best and try not to be clumsy»

My eyes met his with an angry stare, and before I knew it I was starting to catch up the rhythm.

«I’m actually surprised, I thought that this would be an impossible task, but you’re actually a quite good dancer».

Time had frozen, all I could feel was both of our presence in that minuscule room, the tension was recognizable and the comfort wasn’t visible, still it was starting to build up, something that I wasn’t able to see in Reiji before, after all he was known for his icy attitude.

«Why do I have to be introduced to “your society”?»

The sound of the music still echoed, but our footsteps had stopped, there was uncertainty in his gaze.

«All I know is that I have been chosen to show you the basic steps, it has been requested from our father to teach you, that’s all»

**_This can’t get any awkward._ **

* * *

 

That night after ending Reiji’s class, I remember going back to my room, a strange sensation had been building up in my guts, not wanting to leave my body.

Reiji’s words had struck me, what was he referring to? What’s the meaning behind “our society”?

Everything had started to spin, I couldn’t grasp all the words that were flying threw my head, it was confusing and mind blowing at the same time.

And to add up, I hadn’t seen Yui in ages, Ayato had manipulated her into thinking that something bad would happen to me if she got closer, so the distance in our relationship was noticeable, and made the situation even worse.

**_Great, just great._ **

There was no end to this suffering, the solitude that I had was difficult to escape from, without her it seemed dense, and even darker than it should be.

**_You have to be strong, don’t let them get to you, that’s what they want._ **

But it wasn’t easy since the start, the strength that had been in me wasn’t working inside the mansion, it seemed as if submission was the only way, to fulfill their desires as a mouse in the paw of a cat.

**_I need to go somewhere else, some fresh air could come in handy._ **

I broke the rules as I exited through the main door, though I kept quiet, not wanting to get caught, although I knew that in any moment they would come for me.

**_After all it’s useless, they know where I’m heading._ **

My feet lead me to busy streets, the voices that chased down the pavements clouded my thoughts, something that I needed since my nightmare had begun.

I observed how people drifted from side to side, chuckled, glared, shouted… and I can recall how everything felt like a blur, as if I didn’t blend there, everything seemed so distant, as if I weren’t human anymore.

And maybe I was right, maybe I wasn’t human anymore, after all tears or smiles were gone, and the emotions that used to balance my core had been absorbed into nothingness.

**_The only person that I had was you._ **

Yui had changed completely even though it had only been a few weeks since my arrival, her pink orbs reflected a more deep color, her mouth didn’t curve enough to express happiness, even her skin was changing to a much paler tone.

**_Was it because I wasn’t fast enough?_ **

Neon lights had started to flicker, announcing that the night had just begun. As I walked through the crowd, my eyes started to drift, looking for a comforting scenery to distract myself.

But what I saw that night was far worse.

In a small alley, someone was staring back at my figure.

I froze, not knowing what to do or say, what hid beneath the shadows was calling for me in a desperate cry.

Muffled noises started to emerge, everything seemed slower now, but what was lurking in that corner started to show up.

It was a woman with long black hair, her golden eyes contrasted her pale face, she was dressed in old Japanese clothes, and her lips were stained with red.

«Don’t… let… him… in…»

My curiosity drew me closer.

«Don’t… l…et… him…»

«Who are you?»

«Don’t… l…e…t HIM IN!»

But curiosity wasn’t the best answer.

Blood as bright as crimson started to flood from her mouth, her eyeballs started to disintegrate whilst her hair went down her throat.

A screech as loud as a siren came out from her, and to my absolute horror, she started ripping her skin off, layer by layer, scratching everything that covered her, as if it was a nuisance.

«DON’T LET HIM IN! DON’T LET HIM IN! DON’T LET HIM IN!»

«Help! Someone help her!»

I screamed as hard as I could, but no one did anything, everyone continued with their daily lives, as if nothing was happening.

My mind pleaded for me to leave, and when I turned, someone was standing behind me.

«My my, Bitch-chan! Where were you heading off to?»

He was the last person I wanted to see, that woman’s face would haunt me for the rest of my life, and I knew his advices wouldn’t help.

But still, Laito was the only one there.

«Laito! There is a woman in the alley who is severely injured! She was screaming something abou-»

But when I turned she was already gone, there was no sign of her, not even a piece of clothing or blood.

«Wow, you have such an amazing imagination! I’m surprised, you should write a story about it!»

«I’m not lying! I know what I saw and it was real! You have to believe me, please!»

«As much as I want to believe you, Reiji has ordered for you to come back to the mansion _immediately_ , and since none of my brothers were interested in moving a finger, I decided to volunteer!».

Laito’s childish smile was back, while he clutched my arms so I wasn’t able to move an inch.

«Fine, but please let go of me».

Once again he grinned, taking his hands off while he admired the anger that was building up in my eyes.

We started walking away from the crowded area, every step we took the voices felt distant, it came to the point where we couldn’t hear a thing, just a few cars that passed from time to time.

It felt strange walking next to Laito, it had happened before but at that time it was different, he wasn’t cornering me so he could have a taste of my blood, nor he wasn’t trying to force me into a perverse game, he was acting completely normal, we looked like normal teenagers for once.

But of course I didn’t trust him, I knew that in any moment he could do something to me, so I didn’t put my guard down.

«Why did you came looking for me?»

Laito freezed at my sudden question, it was strange to see me talking, I was even surprised of my actions.

Though it didn’t stop him from acting like he usually did, he simply grinned at my question, and then proceeded to answer me.

«It’s not that complicated, I simply find you fascinating, you have something that the other bitch doesn’t have»

«Don’t call her like that, she has a name and its Komori Yui»

A sudden chuckle replaced the sound of our footsteps.

«You’re always defending your little friend, is it because you have a crush on her?»

**_He’s delusional! She’s just my friend!_ **

«Not everything has to revolve around romantic love and sex, you know»

«Ah but isn’t that the same thing? You humans have the wrong definition of it»

I turned my head at him, showing him a confused expression, why was I wrong?

«I see that you also have the same idea of it, but that’s okay bitch-chan, I’ll just have to show it to you properly»

There was no shock when I heard his opinion about it, just by looking at his actions or how he treated women it was kind of obvious that he would have that mentality.

«I don’t want to, you have my opinion and I have mine»

I thought that by ending the conversation, he wouldn’t interrupt again with his tricks, but I was wrong as always.

«Are you going to avoid me? Even when I’m being this nice?»

«You’re never _this nice_ , even if you try to talk to me in a normal way,  I know that in the end you always want something, it’s kinda obvious»

«But it’s true, all I wanted was to have a little chat with you! You’re always so cold and distant, it’s impossible to get to know you Bitch-chan»

Nothing came out of me, the last thing I wanted was for him to know me better, he didn’t deserve it nor my friendship.

«You’re curious about what Reiji has told you before right? You’re being introduced into our society after all»

Our gazes crossed paths when I stopped walking.

The bastard knew that I wanted to know, it was one of the weapons he had been hidden throughout the night, and know he had used the first bullet.

Laito chuckled «I was right».

«What do you know about it?»

«If you really want the information, all you have to do is play a little game!»

«Give me a break»

«I’m serious! And it’ll be fun, I promise!»

Back then I knew that it wasn’t going to end well, everything he had done in the past had reverberated in me.

But was there another choice? If I said no, he would end up pushing me into doing other things far worse.

So in the end I accepted his request.

«Fine, I’ll do it»

«Really? Wow Bitch-chan, you made me so happy! I should kiss you for being such a good girl».

I looked at him with disgust, the last thing I wanted was for him to be closer than he already was.

* * *

 

Laito led me to a park, because it was such a late hour, no one was there, swings and slides creaked as the wind pushed them, the sound of the leaves in the trees filled the void while he looked for a bench to sit on.

And when he did, he pointed a seat next to him, which I refused.

The only reaction I got was a chuckle, then he proceeded to talk.

«The game is simple, I’ll tell you something about me and after that, you will do also»

«What about the information you were going to give me?»

«I’ll give it to you once we finish, don’t worry» He winked.

**_I can’t trust him, he’s going to do something, I just can’t!_ **

While I tried to reassure what he was planning to do, I also remembered that Yui’s life was also at risk, the threat was visible, and I feared for my friend’s life more than mine.

«Ok, you can start»

His eyes started to glow, I had already entered the labyrinth.

«When I was a little boy, my brothers and I used to play together, we were called “the three musketeers”, although with time we began to distant from each other»

«Why?» I asked, in that moment I could see that my question had hit him like a needle.

«Well it’s obvious isn’t it? We grew up and we had different tastes, there’s no mystery about that, Bitch-chan».

The way he talked about it made it seem as he wasn’t sincere, though I ended up avoiding my suspicions.

«It’s your turn»

«I don’t remember anything about my childhood, you know that»

«Try remembering something».

He insisted, so I managed to bring up something about my past.

«The nuns at the orphanage recalled how I was a troublemaker and a very energetic girl, I used to get into problems always and I would disobey them»

«heh, interesting» he mentioned, tilting his head to the side.

«what’s so interesting about it?»

«You still act like that, though I could say you’re more independent now»

Laito had started to freak me out, since he had begun with his interrogatory I couldn’t stop thinking about the hidden meaning of his actions.

«Your turn» I said.

«How cute, you want to learn more from me?»

«You don’t leave me a choice here, you know»

As he laughed he watched the moon above us, a melancholic face had taken him in that instant.

«Long ago, a fire happened near our house, Ayato and Kanato had a little fun with some matches they had found in the ground, as expected, our father punished them in the dungeon»

**_Well that’s an unusual punishment… who does that to his son?_ **

Laito had started to walk in circles, his attention was still focused on me.

«Your turn, bitch-chan»

I concentrated in remembering something about my childhood, yet it didn’t come up to my mind, that period in my life seemed distant, dark and confusing, every time I tried to think, nothingness was the only answer.

But in that specific moment something did urge from that well, it smelled like ashes and tears, it was intoxicating.

«Something wrong, Bitch-chan? You’ve become paler»

The word _fire_ had struck my brain, it had started to erupt, but it was still diffused, I couldn’t understand what was going on.

Then the screams began, people begging for mercy, their cries had a clear message: a message of pure suffering.

They were everywhere, and I could see dots of ash clouding my vision.

I looked at Laito, trying to reassure that I wasn’t the only one seeing it, but he simply observed the scene, his lips had curled into a smile that only the devil could wear, back then I wasn’t aware, but he had been planning that all along.

«Laito… you can’t hear the screams? Or even see the ashes?»

«Heh… so it’s true then… my my… you’re such an interesting girl»

A sudden grip at my throat was enough to stop what I was watching, his words crawled into my ear, closing the gap with an approach.

«You’re so full of secrets, and I like a woman who offers me some entertainment»

«G-et… Off… Me!»

«I’m sorry to inform you this, but it’s not going to happen»

Laito’s hand began to walk under my skirt, touching every trace of skin that was exposed.

«From now on I claim you as mine, I hope you understand this, because I’m being completely _serious_ »

The drop on his voice sent a warning to my head, which started to struggle with what should I do to save myself from this lunatic.

«What did you do to me!? What’s going on?!»

«I must admit, at first I only saw you as plain food that could sustain this body of mine, but now that I know more or less what’s happening, my plans have changed»

The tip of his cold nose left a trace on my collarbone, until he suddenly stopped at my neck.

«I’ve missed your taste, I’ve tried so many girls in this world and no one can compare to your blood»

But his actions didn’t stop there, he went further on, insisting on my pleasure.

«But I don’t want you to sit and stare, I want you to _feel it_ too, why is it so difficult for you to indulge into these sensations I’m giving you, Bitch-chan?»

«Maybe… it’s… because…»

I was fighting my way to respond to his doubts, but his hand was suffocating me.

«Nfu, sorry, it must be hard for you to breathe»

Laito released my neck, I thought I had an opportunity to escape, but it all ended up crumbling when he tugged my hair.

«Maybe it’s because I don’t like it, you keep insisting that this is the true meaning of pleasure but it’s not, you’re fucked up, what you’re doing here is sexual abuse»

This motivated him to keep up with what he was doing, avoiding what I had just mentioned.

«Don’t worry, you’ll end up begging for more, time will change everything»

Every slurp felt dizzy, the need to drink was felt every time his fangs pierced my throat, drying every vein that covered my body.

He desired it and there was no doubt, my blood had created an addiction in him and Laito wasn’t aware of it yet. You could hear it in his moans, you could see it in his eyes, he was already lost in it, drenched in the sweetness of my flavor, though he still continued diving in it.

«Can you at least try not to kill her, Laito?»

A voice interrupted Laito’s feast, which irritated him.

Reiji had come looking for us, worried that Laito’s activities could hurt me more than necessary, and I was glad that he did.

«That’s enough for today, I want Sayuri to be in perfect conditions, do you comprehend what I’m saying?»

Laito backed away from me, but didn’t say a single word.

**_He looks pissed, but I don’t fucking care, he was about to kill me._ **

«Now both of you, come with me, I need you back in the mansion»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not updating earlier you guys! This chapter has been a rollercoaster to me really! When I started writting it, the plot didn't make any sense, so I stopped for a long period of time, that's why the 3 month hiatus! I'm a perfectionist when it comes to the work I do, and if something isn't that good to me, then I tend to give up really easily (let's not forget that spanish is my first language and not english).  
> Though it's not my favourite chapter out of all, I hope you guys enjoyed it, I threw in some clues to let you guys guess what is happening with Sayuri, I'm also trying to make Laito and Sayuri's relationship more communicative, but it's complicated, after all Sayuri doesn't like Laito one bit.  
> Anyhow, I'll try to keep this fic updated! Please leave your thoughts down in the comments, I would love to read your opinions! (It also helps me a lot to stay motivated) :)


	8. The privileged one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been months since my last update, but I promised I was working on it, so here it is finally! I hope you guys like this chapter :)

***Laito’s POV***

«We’re happy to see that the son of the famous politician has an interest in our humble orphanage, mister Sakamaki»

«Oh, the pleasure is all mine, helping those who are unfortunate fills me with glee».

As I was walking through the main halls, I started to understand how her personality was shaped as a sharp rock, the nuns thought I wasn’t aware, but of course they didn’t expect to have a vampire as a guest.

Everywhere you looked, you could see children venting their anger, torturing others so they could fill the void they hid in their hearts.

But I didn’t took it as a surprise since I expected a situation like this in such a dull and decrepit place; all I want is to feed my curiosity and I did in the end, now I knew something more about her.

That little bitch was starting to grow on me, but it didn’t bother me since she was a mesmerizing creature, full of anger and troubled thoughts that needed to be tamed.

That’s why I came here, to discover and learn more about her.

After a short walk through the installations, the director made its introduction while he drew a forced smile in his face.

**_“Pathetic”_ **

It’s funny to be able to see through him without any suspicion, humans can be predictable in such circumstances where money plays an important part in their lives, which reminds me of why I consider humans boring creatures.

They are only able to see the pleasure in a materialistic point of view, and although some share the same opinion as I have in pain and carnal instincts, most of them would die for a piece of paper.

Now what’s the fun in that?

 

* * *

 

«I’m glad to see you here Mr. Sakamaki, it’s such an honor, now tell me, what brings you here?»

«I’m interested in charity events that could help this orphanage, you see, I would love to follow the same steps as my father did in the past».

His eyes started to glow, still he remained calmed in his posture.

**_Just the idea of having more money sends a chill down your spine, how disappointing._ **

«I’m glad that the son of Tougo Sakamaki would like to contribute, how much quantity are we talking about?»

We started to talk about numbers and financial investment into the project, of course it was all a farse, but it was fun to give hopes to such simple man.

But something clicks when he offers me something to drink.

**_Perfect timing._ **

He starts walking closer, being extremely careful so he doesn’t drop the cups of coffee he had prepared.

**_Poor thing._ **

With a glimpse, one of the cups fell on the tray, spilling also on his freshly cleaned shirt.

«Agh!... I was trying to be careful and it happened…»

**_Humans are such naïve creatures_ **

«I’m so sorry mister Sakamaki, but I have to go, I can’t keep with our meeting looking like this»

«It’s perfectly fine, I’ll wait here».

**_Leave, now._ **

The door finally closes, leaving me the only one in the room, peace has arrived at last.

I start looking for clues that could lead me to her story, this curiosity had built up since the beginning, and I had to feed it somehow.

Deep down I knew she wasn’t a clean record, there was something off about her, I could tell just by smelling her, the strong scent she projected was enough proof.

It finally clicked, a shelf had every record from the recent orphan girls that had lived in that place, I didn’t hesitate in searching through the pages of the numerous files, she had to be somewhere, I just had to keep an eye on everything.

My prayer had been answered, her name and picture sent a chill down my spine, my sweet bitch-chan had been hiding all this time… but not anymore.

**_Soon you’ll be mine, even if you don’t want to._ **

 

* * *

***Sayuri's POV***

The clock was ticking, time was passing by, boredom was starting to crawl back and what I wanted in that moment was to leave the room. 

I was still confused to what had happened before, why I had seen people suffering, dying in the hands of thousands of flames, burning every inch of their skin. But what most terrified me was that LKaito knew what I was feeling.

Reiji’s stare was starting to scare me, and Laito’s cheerful smile wasn’t helping at all (though, did it help in any circumstance?).

«Laito, taking a midnight stroll so you can fufill your obscene wishes with Sayuri is not permited in this household»

«My My Reiji, are you jealous that I was able to enjoy her delicious blood?»

«I’m just informing you what Father desires for this family».

With a loud sigh, Reiji approximated to where I was standing, I took a loud gulp, not knowing what was going to happen.

«And you, you should obey our father’s orders: you can’t leave the house if it’s not under our supervision, you were lucky that I found you, a few minutes later and Laito would’ve taken advantage of you»

Even though Reiji was sending me a threat through his words, I tried to show myself defiant, not worrying what he was saying.

«Sayuri, you may be excused, I need to have a word with Laito».

I left the room full of doubts, thinking why I needed to leave in that precise moment, where they going to talk about me?

It felt as if the brothers were hiding something from me, they had been treating me with “respect” and “kindness” (though in their own way of course, for them the definition of those words was quite different).

Trying to avoid my roaming thoughts, I covered myself with the sheets of my bed while reading a book, whatever they were discusing, there was no possibility for me to know, so I decided to distract myself.

* * *

 

***Laito’s POV***

«What do you need Reiji? I was kind of busy»

«So was I Laito, but what I need to discuss with you is important»

I raised a brow, questioning what my brother said.

«As you’ve probably noticed, Sayuri has a special scent that most vampires would define as… _bizarre_ , I know that you’re not stupid and you’ve started to think that Sayuri isn’t human, just like I did»

For once Reiji had started to reveal interesting information, of course I already knew that the girl wasn’t human, it was kind of obvious… but there was still something beneath all that coldness and beauty… it was clearly that both of us were interested.

«Father has instructed me to take care of her, to treat her as if she was part of the family, and also… we cannot kill her»

Now the tables had turned and the game was no fun.

«What do you mean we cannot kill her? It’s part of the show…»

«Laito, for you this is a game, but for me it isn’t, Father said that if she dies we will pay terrible consequences, and I’m having this conversation with you because you’re known for raping and torturing thousands of girls».

I love it when my brother shows such defiance, a spark of jealousy… perhaps? I tried to see it in his eyes, but he was trying so hard to hide it…

I was getting tired of such conversation, now that bitch had more privilege than all of us, what was next, for me to become his babysitter?

«One more thing, Laito»

I sighed, turning around and finding a face painted with a serious expression.

«I need you to take Sayuri this evening for some shopping, she needs a new dress for the vampire ball»

This was getting out of hand, my irritation had started to build up, treating a woman with respect was not in my plans, not today, not tomorrow, not even in 100 years.

«First you want me to treat her with respect, now I’m her personal stylist, and she gets to go to the vampire ball?»

«Laito, I understand that you’re upset, I thought she was a mere teenage girl that you could mess up with, but apparently she isn’t, I can’t disobey our father’s orders»

As Reiji finished his sentence, I opened the door trying to avoid any extra responsibilities, but when I was starting to leave, a thought had popped in my head.

«don’t worry Reiji-kun, I’ll show that bitch what respect means to me~».

***Sayuri’s POV***

It seemed like ages since I experimented with silence, there was definitely a strange memory of it, Laito had arrived in my life since the moment I set a foot in that house, and he wasn’t the type of guy that would leave you alone after the countless rejections he got from me.

But peace was again interrupted when Laito opened the door, there he was again with a fake smile and a disturbing giggle.

«What is it now?» It was clear that I wasn’t a big fan of his presence that day, I thought that I should get use to it since that is what he does normally, trying his best to annoy every bone in my body.

«Reiji sent me, today you’re coming with me~ we’re going shopping!»

Even though he seemed enthusiastic about the whole idea, I clearly wasn’t, though it looked like I had no choice.

«Okay, I’ll be ready in 5 minutes».

It was surprising that he didn’t make a lewd remark or a stupid comment, he just stood at the door with shock all over his face.

«No whining or disapproval? Wow bitch-chan, that’s new! Are you starting to like my presence?»

I tried not to take too seriously his words, but blood was starting to boil in my veins, calmly, I took a deep breath, hoping that my speech didn’t come out to rough.

«I don’t have a choice, do I? that’s why I didn’t put any resistance, now, please leave, I’ll be ready soon».

Laito accepted my request, but didn’t forget to leave his signature grin on his mouth.

I knew that it wasn’t going to be a nice day, he would try something lewd even in a public place, but I was completely trapped at the moment, if I tried to escape he would try to bring me to his side no matter what… or maybe not?

Those thoughts started to roam around… **_maybe I can escape? But he’s a vampire, I can’t compete with him… he has more strength then I ever will._**

The need for freedom started to cloud my rationalism, I pushed it away but it came back in occasions, to distract those thoughts I head myself to the closet, searching for something appropriate that wouldn’t turn on the redheaded vampire.

I hoped everything would go smooth, and that I wouldn’t end up dead.

* * *

 

The limo stopped in a white mall, by the looks of it people with a wealthy bank account only went there, expensive perfumes and chit chatter was lingering in the air, even with a normal nose you could smell it.

At that moment I felt uncomfortable, everyone started to stare at me: my ripped jeans, plain white shirt and blazer jacket didn’t fit the scene, which Laito found funny since he couldn’t stop chuckling.

I followed him wherever he would go, since I never had the chance to buy in such elegant shops, I forced myself into letting him decide, I figured since he was a rich kid he would know better.

We entered an enchanting boutique, its entrance was decorated with flowers of all types and delicate decoration, written on the bottom of its sign, you could read the following information “material and clothing imported from France”.

**_Wow, he’s starting strong._ **

I started to look around and every outfit seemed beautifully elaborated, the sign didn’t lie.

I avoided reading the price tags and indulged myself in the clothing, trying to get as far as possible from Laito.

But of course he could see it in my movements and my eyes, he wasn’t going to let me go that easily.

«Is there anything you like Bitch-chan? You can always come to me for advice~»

«Well… it’s difficult since I’ve never wore such clothes before».

His lips formed a delicate smile, moving his hands through the different pieces that were hanging.

I often found his expressions frustrating, since meeting him I always found him handsome, but his conduct and perverted actions always had me off; still, a spark of attraction would grow on me every time he looked at me, and I knew that he was aware of it, it was horrible.

Still, I preferred to cut his head if I had that option.

«Ah, how about this one? It seems elegant and you could wear it in any ocasion»

He pulled out a grey sweater, it had a high collar and its sleeves would open up at the elbow, giving an elegant form.

«I’ll try it».

More and more clothes started to accumulate in both of our hands, surprisingly Laito was very helpful that night, in occasions he would remark how wonderful my breasts would look like in a dress, or how nice my legs would show up with a short skirt; of course I would tell him to quit it and my eyes would send him a death stare, but in general, he was quite handy.

«It’s funny how relaxed you seem right now, we make a wonderful couple, don’t you think?»

«Don’t get your hopes up, we both know that I don’t have any other options»

«But you can’t deny that you’re having fun…».

I frozed at his answer, he was right, well mainly, I still had my head up just in case he tried something. But the other half of me was enjoying it… should I feel wrong? Enjoying such circumstances with a man I can’t trust?

But I thought about my current state, where I was and with who, so I didn’t find it wrong to enjoy, even if it was just a little.

«I’m going to the changing room»

«Okay! I’ll be waiting for you, I want to see how the clothes look on you»

I ignored his last commentary before heading towards the changing rooms, in such a small space I was able to breathe again, I didn’t like showing my weakness to Laito, or to any other man.

Once I picked an outfit and tried it, I walked out and saw Laito sitting in a sofa, staring at me and my figure.

«It looks beautiful on you, Bitch-chan, you have such a beautiful body».

He kept starring while I tried to start a conversation.

«so… why are we here? Why is it necessary for me to go shopping?»

«Well, you only own two pair of shirts and pants, it would be sad if you had to walk around those all the time; also, Reiji needs you to change of style, you’re one of us now»

«You’re telling me that I can’t look like a homeless person because your rich status would be stained, am I right or am I wrong?»

He covered his face trying to hide his laugh, but the sound still escaped his mouth.

«I find you so interesting bitch-chan, you’re not a airhead like your dear friend».

Time went by and I tried over 10 different pieces of clothing, each of them had been selected by Laito and in the end, it fitted me, I didn’t know what it was but he was especially good at dressing me up: it creepped me out but at the same time it was fast and useful.

We walked through different shops, until he stopped at a store called “La Tremoille” but everywhere I looked, it only had fancy dresses and suites, I was confused as to why we were there.

«Laito, why are we here?»

«nfu, we’re just looking bitch-chan, don’t worry about it»

My senses were all over the place, he was definitely up to something

**_If he tries something I’ll kick him in the balls for sure._ **

Laito took various strolls looking for the appropriate gown, and when he did, he dragged me into another changing room, excitement had filled his eyes.

«C’mon bitch-chan, you need to try this now! It’ll look so good on you»

«I won’t try it on until you tell me what’s going on»

His green orbs sparked at my worried speech.

«I’ll tell you when you put it on, deal?»

**_Why is he insisting so much?_ **

The dress felt heavier every second that passed, I tried to focus into what he was trying to do, but I avoided it since my curiosity was bigger than my pride.

When I first tried the dress, I thought that it was meant for royalty or celebrities, not for an orphan girl, but every time I looked at my reflection in the mirror, there was a new Sayuri showing up, a mature woman and a lot more elegant.

It’s like I was completely transformed, leaving a sad girl who wanted to escape a shallow and dull wall, into a woman with more confidence and beauty.

I opened up the curtains and Laito stared at me, he didn’t say a single thing, but his face said it all.

«I never knew you would look so good in a dress, it definitely fits you»

«Cut the crap and tell me why are we here»

He grinned while sliding off the couch, he got closer while he observed my form.

«in 3 months you’ll be attending a ball, but not just any ball, a vampire ball; you and the other bitch-chan we’ll be introduced into our society, and you’ll meet our father»

I tried to process what he had just told me, it felt unreal and a complete joke, all I could do was laugh.

«I didn't know that a ball was synonym of being ontroduced into society»

«Well, you can start believing it, since it's going to happen»

It felt surreal, like a prank or a stupid idea of his, but he looked completely honest, I still didn't understand what was happening.

«You're joking, don't lie to me! Yui and I aren't that special»

«Ah believe me, I’ve been trying to figure it out since you came here…».

He paused, turning me around to watch my own reflection.

Laito started to caress my chin, our eyes were connected through the mirror, there was tension in mine, and lust mixed with suspicion in his.

«I wonder why you’re so special to Reiji, to our father, to our society in general… a few hours ago you were just a filthy rat, looking for a home that could provide you food and sleep, but now you’ve turned into a swan, praised by so many»

His whispers made my skin rise in alert, he continued with his speech, denying any movement from my limbs, hugging my body and forcing his hands all over me.

«I’ve been watching you this whole time, I know that you’re sad because the other bitch is ignoring you… you’re here suffering while she’s having fun with my brother… she’s such a terrible friend, isn’t she?».

Unsteady heart beats began to grow, inside of me I wanted to believe him, Yui had been acting strange and she wasn’t as open as before, but I knew I couldn’t trust him.

«You can say whatever you want, but I don’t believe you»

Laito dropped his hands and took a few steps back, it felt like liberation when he did, my muscles weren’t tense, my breath was starting to come back.

«One day you will see it, my dear bitch-chan~».

* * *

 

A strange emotion rose in me while we drove to the house, in each conversation that I had with Laito he tried to show me a different side, it was awkward at times, but refreshing, the reality of the situation would still hit me at times, but I didn’t mind shoving it to the side, if I was going to stay with them I needed to adapt. I still hadn't forgotten what had happened the night before, what I had felt and see, not just the people who were screaming, but also the woman who kept staring at me, life drained from her eyes and lips.

A few servants carried our bags to the main entrance, I didn’t know why I was surprised at the amount of stuff that was occupying the hall, of course Reiji had to appear, he scolded Laito for permitting such conduct.

A strand of blonde hair caught the end of my eye, when I looked at the stairs I found Yui walking down with Ayato, a naïve smile had bloomed in her, she wasn’t aware of my presence, which  hit every bone inside of my anatomy.

When Ayato saw me with Laito, a possessive nature took control and dragged Yui out of the scene, startled, she realized that I was standing there with the perverted brother, seeking an answer in her gaze.

But she didn’t want to give me one, and continued looking to Ayato, wondering where he was taking her.

«I’m going to bed now, I feel exhausted»

«You’re excused, but please try to be punctual at dinner time»

«yeah yeah, I got it»

Something inside of me was telling me right there that Laito was enjoying the moment, but I didn’t give it any significance, I was too hurt and sad after what had happened.

**_I don’t get it, I thought she didn’t like it being here, why is she smiling all of the sudden?_ **

My heart started to ache, I missed Yui and I couldn’t understand what was happening to us.

I plunged myself into the bed, finding warmth under the sheets and blankets, searching for comfort that I couldn’t find in my friend anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you missed this series as much as I have, I'm so sorry for the hiatus... life came across and so did the holidays, for that I apologise!  
> I know I'm leaving the chapter in such and "meh" ending, but I was actually writting too much and I didn't want this chapter to become so long... Finally I was able to get rid of my writers' block!  
> Also, I finally know a way to take Sayuri's wall down... it'll be hard to digest, so stay tuned for that!  
> As always, I would love to read your thoughts about the story, your feedback keeps me motivated! and also your kudos :)  
> Have a nice day and I'll see you on the next one!


	9. Split: between him and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all the wait, chapter nine is finally here! Sorry this update took me a lot of time... at the end of this chapter I explain my motives.  
> Also, please proceed with caution, non consensual sex and a lot of trigger warning themes surround this chapter, so if you're sensitive to this type of things I recomend you to skip this part.  
> Leave some kudos if you like!

Chapter 9

 

After I finished dinner, I ran up to my room trying to look for a distraction, I thanked for once that Yui hadn’t showed up, which was weird considering that Ayato had grazed us with his presence.

She was acting weird, as if she wasn’t herself, I tried to brush off the idea, but it kept appearing in my head once in a while.

Was it because I was hanging out with Laito? No, it couldn’t be, even if I was close with him I would still hate his presence, it was shown in my face every time he did something.

I tried thinking of other possibilities, and then it clicked **_I"s Ayato involved in this?"_**

The thought of it made me want to vomit, as selfish as he was, it would make sense.

**_"I’ll try talking to her at school, I think we share a class and Ayato doesn’t go with us"._ **

I began to distract myself, washing my teeth and getting in some comfortable clothes, it was already day time and in the world of vampires, I had to go to sleep. Though, I began to feel thirsty, and I knew that I wouldn’t be able to endure it through my 8 hours of sleep.

I walked down the stairs, remembering where the kitchen was. It was still new to me living in such a huge house, being used to a small orphanage where everything was written with signs had made my life much more easy, and now I had to adapt myself into a new place.

When I finally found it, I went straight to a glass bottle, Reiji was considered to be a perfectionist, and he found important to serve everything in beautiful cookware, every plate and food had to be served with elegance, or that’s what he said.

I grabbed a glass of water, filled it and went upstairs, after drinking a bit, I covered myself and proceeded to sleep, thinking that I would _finally_ sleep properly, after all that had happened in the past few days, my body felt exhausted, like if it were pleading for a proper rest.

My eyes started to close, I was starting to relax my muscles and my mind, entering the world of dreams, not thinking about Yui or the rest, just simply giving myself in, and I ended up doing it.

 

* * *

 

It was 1 o’clock in the evening, sun was sweeping inside my room as if the curtains would let him in, my bed was covered by a clear light, and I had started to shiver, craving for something or for _someone._

The heat of my body had started to rise, my cheeks burned and sweat had began to cover my form.

**_"What the hell is happening?"_ **

I felt weak, defeated, it was an unrecognizable emotion, and the idea of not knowing what was going on was starting to frustrate me.

A playful chuckle was the sign of a warning, Laito was close and he was about to do something. I tried not to panic, to not show him fear, but my persona was starting to betray me, my body and my soul desired that voice, but my brain didn’t want to join in.

«Poor Bitch-chan, did you catch the flu?»           

That phrase was the last thing I heard before I was pinned down the bed, both of my hands were trapped by his, and he was sitting on top of my abdomen, restraining any movement I could make.

«Tell me, bitch-chan, do you need any help?».

His free hand started to travel around my right thigh, fingertips playfully swirled around the exposed skin, reaching my sides and hips.

«W-what the fuck are you doing?!».

«Hm? What am I doing? Well, a few minutes ago I heard strange sounds coming from your room, and when I got closer, I heard you _moaning_ and calling my name between whispers, I figured out that you needed me, so here I am, granting your wish»

Laito kept pushing my boundaries, and placed his hand under my underwear.

It was the first time I experienced that kind of touch, and my body started to respond to his fingers.

«G-get off… n-now!»

«Oh? This is peculiar… I can see in your face that you’re enjoying this…»

«No I-I’m not! LET ME GO!».

With a sudden burst of rage, I gathered all my courage and slammed Laito into the door of my room; I didn’t realize what I had done, or how I was able to push him with such force, he on the other hand was perplexed: how could a girl like me be stronger than him? His face started to shift from a shock form into a mockery.

«That’s perfect bitch-chan, that face you’re making is the essence of frustration and lust»

Once I was able to cool down a bit, the heat that once intoxicated me came back, my vision started to blur, and all I could hear was Laito’s voice, sultry and seductive.

«Now now, bitch-chan, you should relax a bit, here, let me help you…».

* * *

 

My body felt heavy and tired, the icy sensation of the floor regulated my body temperature, which in that moment felt like fire; as I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings, a fog covered my vision and the room itself.

Laito was standing to my right, his pale back was peaking through his shirt, revealing it completely after taking it off.

Even though I hated him dearly, observing his constitution had me in awe, he truly was a work of art, despise his terrible personality.

**_“Sayuri, what the hell are you thinking?! He’s trying to hurt you, stop it!”_ **

As if I was stuck in a spell, his voice brought me back to the reality I was living: Laito was naked, and I was near that stage too.

«Do you like what you see?»

It was the first time I was seeing a man completely bare before me, and never in my life I would’ve thought that this would be the scenario that accompanied it.

«W-what are you trying to do?»

He kneeled down to where I was, his not so innocent face inches away from mine.

«I just want to have some _fun,_ today we’ll learn more about or bodies, okay?».

I tried struggling but nothing was working, my muscles felt as if they had been crushed by a rock, I couldn’t even move my face.

**_“This fucking pervert did something to me!”_ **

My body started to tremble under his touch, his cold fingers lazily traced down my chest, at that time it felt like pure torture, as if someone had thrown me into a pool filled with ice.

He started to remove every piece of cloth that covered me: my shirt, my bra and my panties. I was finally bare to him, exposing every hidden part of me, vulnerable and inferior to his presence.

He took me to the bath and placed me in front of him, the warmth of the water compensated the high temperature of my body, almost healing it in a strange way.

I started being able to feel my legs, my arms… slowly regaining consciousness over everything, yet I still couldn’t run, something was bounding me into the bath, restraining me from leaving.

He approached me slowly, sliding his hands from my arms to my legs, his lips reaching every inch of my face. It didn’t feel disgusting nor disturbing, it was intoxicating what he was doing, every action he did on my skin felt good; but in the bottom of my heart I was trying to fight it, pushing these new sensations away.

«Give in already, I know you want this».

His words echoing in the small foggy room felt even more distant, while I was still in a state of awe, I knew what was happening was real.

He kept his fingers dancing around my private areas, places no one had seen before, for him it wasn’t new or shocking, heaven knows the countless of girls he had already seen naked, but there was a strong emotion in his gaze: excitement. He was enjoying my torture, my resistance to his actions, and that was killing me in that moment.

He started building the ambience, a few kisses were planted on my collarbone, slowly walking down to my breasts. After a short pause he started to lick them, nibbling the pink flesh which was aroused by his tongue. A mix of tears and moans clashed together, it was a weird combination: my body wanted to enjoy but my head was begging for it to end.

A shock of pain came from my left breast, he had pierced his fangs into it, as if it was a river, blood started to run down into the water, a crimson colour was splattered everywhere.

His heavy breathing and his moans were vibrating against my chest.

I still felt the dizziness of the heat, the desperation and the denial I was trying to express, but it was starting to disappear, and the pleasure was invading every corner.

Laito continued and went down on me, tracing lazily his fingers through my entrance, opening it and stimulating my clit. His hands felt softer under water, in his hair I could see little drips of water that crashed into my chest, his green eyes were brighter than ever.

I would never forget the way he was looking at me, how the steam of the bathroom clogged my lungs, how his teeth grinned every time he made me groan. I asked myself if it was normal to feel this, for sex to be painful and erotic at the same time.

Was it normal to suffer like this?

Without any hesitation, he digged his fingers in me, a loud cry escaped my core, and all I received from him was a low chuckle.

«Does it hurt? Don’t worry, I’ll make it more unbearable».

It all became a blur after that, I spaced out multiple times, thinking in happy memories or in my perfect paradise, anything that could bring me a bit of joy was welcomed. But sometimes I would go back into reality, he was abusing me and I was there, defenseless, doing nothing under his command.

There were occasions when I looked at a certain spot in the room, and I saw myself standing there, completely still and bare; I was covered in blood and crying, my damp hair was sticking to my skin, pale as a corpse. Sometimes I would trade myself for the vision that represented me, and when that happened it felt like a movie, reality didn’t sink in and I was just an observer, watching everything and without the power to stop it.

Laito started to finger me faster and roughly, once he began to do it I started to quiver, my insides were burning, it felt like he was tearing my walls with a knife, cutting it and slicing it.

I moaned and screamed, I was near my peak; which meant it was going to end.

«Don’t stop bitch-chan, don’t silence your cute voice».

And with a blink of an eye, I was in a brink of ecstasy: I was trembling, shivering and my heart was racing. Laito’s warmth started to leave slowly, and my mind was recovering from what had happened.

Laito stood up and grabbed a towel, I was too scared to even move and I preferred that he left me there, it was better to not have his company after everything he had done.

But instead of leaving he stayed, pulling my weak form and carrying me like two lovers who had finished making love, only that he had raped every inch of the skin that I was caged in. It felt as if I was disconnected, as if this body no longer belonged to me, that he had scratched another person’s walls and not mine.

He proceeded with care, cleaning me with a towel, he delicately did so and studied my complexion. His expression did not show lust, but he hid a cunning smile that didn’t comfort me in any way.

After that, he grabbed a small bottle of lotion, massaging it.

I remember hating him, despising what he was trying to do. Laito wanted me to feel better under his touch, trying to “make up for it”, and even though I didn’t want to accept his caress, that other side that lived inside my head was thanking him for doing so.

I was full of contradictions, I didn’t understand how he was so full of shit and successfully making me fall into his arms.

He then took out a silky nightgown; the softness of the cloth was nice and the scent of the lotion started to sink into it. Minutes after putting it on me, he brushed my hair and used a dryer to get rid of the humidity.

I was finally done, he had turned me into his personal doll. Showing how I looked in the mirror, I wasn’t able to recognize the person standing there with him, I was ripped into pieces, the scars of his fangs could be seen and my lips were colored in red.

«Beautiful as always»

And with that I was back in my room, wrapped around the softness of my blankets, my back against his chest and his face buried in my neck.

«Sleep tight, bitch-chan~».

How could he say such a thing? How was he able to sleep nicely after what he had done to me? He had broken me mentally and physically, he knew well that after that I would never be the same.

Those hands that were holding me were my prison.

* * *

 

**_Filthy, filthy, filthy._ **

**_You’re such a filthy whore._ **

**_Don’t deny it, you liked it._ **

**_He made you cum and you enjoyed it._ **

**_Filthy, filthy, filthy, filthy, filthy, filthy, filthy!_ **

With a gasp I woke up.

**_“Calm down Sayuri, it was just a dream”._ **

It was already noon outside, which meant that soon enough Laito would wake up. I tried not looking at him, wondering if I ignored his existence everything that happened would disappear too.

If only things would work that day.

I slipped out of bed and slowly walked to the bathroom, I took all of my clothes off and I went in.

Red marks started to form on my skin, I had turned the water at max pressure, rubbing the soap on my skin furiously, getting rid of the lotion that Laito had bathe me in.

**_Filthy, filthy, filthy._ **

Those words were still ringing.

I felt disgusting, I hated every part that covered me, I wanted to get rid of what was layering on top, I wanted to erase all his marks, the bruises and the scars. Silent cries and mumbling was all I could express, my eyes were burning and the heat of the water was pure torture, but I didn’t mind.

All I wanted was to die.

After the shower, I picked some old clothes that lied in my closet, today Reiji was going to teach me how to read poetry, he said it was important and still part of the training.

When I finished dressing, Laito had already woken up, as usual a smile was plastered all over his face.

«Getting ready for a date with four eyes?»

«That’s none of your business»

«again with that talk… silly bitch-chan, you know that it’s useless to talk like that»

«I’ll do whatever I want in the end, you know».

Laito walked towards where I was, caging me between the wall and him.

«Ah yes, you always end up doing what you wished… and yesterday you demonstrated me that»

«Excuse me?»

«Don’t deny it… what I did to you was something that you wanted, after all you came… and those moans… really showed how good it felt to be touched by me».

He held a lock of hair, gently kissing it.

«You gave me something when we were having dinner, that’s why I was acting that way»

«Are you that dumb, my dear bitch-chan? You know that the servants are under Reiji’s command, they are the ones responsible of serving us the food… and if you’re doubting if he had to do something in this, believe me, he wouldn’t risk his reputation, father is very strict with his punishments».

Laito gently took his clothes and dressed himself, after that he opened the door, saying goodbye.

«Just simply accept the reality, you enjoyed it, and I did too».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the long awaited update... This chapter was rough and difficult to write, after all Sayuri gets rapped and honestly, it isn't nice to express what she goes through... also, I had a lot of flashbacks remembering things that happened in my past; you could say that this chapter is a portrayal of what happened to me a few years ago... So yeah, that's the reason why it took so long. Also, writer's block didn't help that much.  
> I hope you guys liked the chapter... a lot of psychological things went down, after all Sayuri will probably suffer PTSD (post-traumatic stress disorder) and Laito's manipulative mind doesn't help at all.  
> And because I have lived past abusive situations (adding also that I'm studying psychology) I'll try to give as many info as I can, from the perspective of the victim and the theory of mental illness and other relevant stuff.  
> As usual, please leave some kudos and comments, I would love to know your opinions, have a good day! :)


	10. A dance for two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the update! Leave a comment and a kudos if you like! :)

***Laito’s POV***

Her trembling lips, her unsteady gaze, her playful fingers tapping lightly her skirt…

**_“She looks nervous, how nice”_ **

Bitch-chan doesn’t know that she looks better scared, and her act only makes me shiver even more.

A soft glance was exchanged between the blond bitch and her.

**_“oh, how sweet and adorable”_ **

They were both restricted by us, their friendship was starting to break slowly… bit by bit. And poor of them, they had no idea what was happening, or what we were doing to them.

«Oi Chichinashi, stop staring at that hentai, one more look and he’ll jump at you like a thirsty dog».

If only Ayato knew that she’s simply worried because I am doing something to her dear friend.

**_“She still cares about her, how interesting~”_ **

«I-I’m not! I swear!»

«Then why do you keep looking at his direction? Huh?!»

«Both of you, enough, can you two behave?».

 ** _“As expected, four eyes had to jump out”_** I thought. Reiji gave them a death stare, making the blonde bitch tremble in fear, Ayato on the other hand, only got more angry.

«I’ll do whatever I want! As long as this pervert stays in his lane»

«My my~ I notice a bit of tension in you my dear brother, but don’t worry, I don’t have such interest in your prey, my eyes can only concentrate on the beauty I have right in front of me».

She stiffened at my commentary, closing her legs and demonstrating a more intense look in her deep blue eyes.

She still remembered how I touched her last night, how I caressed all those places no man had seen before… I could see her picturing my body caging hers, my moans and groans playing in the back of her mind… everything was noticeable just by observing her face.

«Oi, you pervert, if you don’t stop with that shit, I’ll end up breaking your nose».

«Oh how nice, Subaru-kun! I didn’t know that you were interested in Bitch-chan too, at least that makes three of us, right, Reiji-san?».

Her heartbeat stopped, her black hair moved with the rhythm of her breath. Bitch-chan wasn’t expecting that answer.

«Enough! We do not have to hear such vulgar commentary, Laito».

**_“He’s nervous because I brought her up, this is so fun”_ **

When the limo finally stopped, all of us got out of it. But both of the girls waited so they could walk together to the entrance. Everything would have gone perfectly for both if my brother hadn’t ruined the moment.

«Oi, chichinashi, come with me now!».

As expected, Ayato ended up cutting the loving moment between the two girls, dragging the blonde bitch to his side.

My dear bitch-chan was there, standing all alone, a perfect display of bait waiting to be devoured.

We ended up walking side by side, distance was formed between us since she wanted me as far away as possible, not only did I find it funny but also amusing.

**_“She loves me as much as she hates me”_ **

Little did she know that both of us were partners in a project, and we had to be together for almost three hours, discussing over how the oral presentation was going to be made.

The conversation went by smooth, her coldness had risen but her protective side was weak, she showed a more submissive side than ever before.

Once the bell rang, she hurried out of the class, probably searching for her dear beloved friend.

**_“Oh, how interesting this is going to be”_ **

As she walked through the endless crowd of students, both of our footsteps were in synch, going the same direction and pace.

 

* * *

 

***Sayuri’s POV***

I ended up waiting Yui at the school’s garden, she usually would walk through the endless paths of grass whenever she had free time, and if Ayato gave her some space for herself.

That night, luck seemed to shine on me. Yui came walking down the stairs, book in hand, her gaze lost as always.

«Yui! Over here!»

I ran up to her, scaring her in the process. I had almost forgot that we had both changed while we stayed in the Sakamaki manner.

«S-Sayu! What are you doing here?»

«I came to see you! Are you okay? Is everything good between you and Ayato?».

Yui took hold of my arms and guided me to a bench, trying to calm me.

«I’m fine, believe me! But you can’t be with me, Ayato is very possessive, he’ll kill you if he sees us like this!»

«But please, tell me at least something! You’re my friend and I still care for you!»

Her firm grip intensified, she tried repressing her tears but ended up spilling some of them.

«I know you do but… we have to stop seeing each other like this. At first I didn’t understand what Ayato was doing but now I see it… He loves me and I… love him»

«Huh? Yui what are you talking about?».

She lightly tilted her head, a forced smile had whipped her tears away.

«I know that he can be rough and can end up hurting me… but in the end he loves me, he cares for my safety»

«Yui, you’ve gone completely insane, he doesn’t love you!»

«Yes he does! Vampires still have feelings and they can make mistakes! For example, yesterday after we made love, we went out to buy some ice-cream, he admitted he had bruised me a couple of times, but he felt sorry for it»

«Yui, I don’t know what the hell he has done to you, but believe me that’s not what your boyfriend is suppose to do. For example, Laito rapped me yesterday, he didn’t ask me if I wanted it, and ended up doing so»

«But… did you like it?»

«Excuse me?»

«If you ended up liking it… you did give him consent in the end. And I’m sure that after that, he treated you well right? Didn’t he?».

Yui’s words in that instant made my whole world collapse, I tried to grasp my courage and denial, but I always ended up thinking if she was truly right, after all us girls didn’t know what love was until we arrived there.

Her eyes were firm with her concept of romance, but in the end behind all of that there was still fear.

**_“Should I believe her?”_ **

The bell went off and Yui jumped out of surprise.

«Oh god, I have to go, Ayato is not going to be happy if I arrive late».

Although she was in a hurry, she didn’t hesitate in giving me a hug. Though unsure at first, when she embraced me I could feel her trembling muscles grasping me in her arms, as if she didn’t want to let go.

But in the end she did, and I saw a terrified Yui walk away with rapid steps.

As she disappeared, I couldn’t help but wonder that slowly, she was drifting away from me, and that in the end, I wouldn’t be able to see her again.

 

* * *

 

***Reiji’s POV***

«Sir Reiji, your father is here, he would like to speak with you, it’s an important matter».

I looked at the servant standing at the door, as usual someone had to interrupt my study sessions. Frustrated, I followed the butler who had given me such notice.

Fixing my attire, I walked into one of the many rooms the mansion had, at the window I could see my father who I deeply despised, watching how the droplets of rain tinted the tall windows.

«I am here, father».

I announced myself in a formal way, as one of the sons of karlheinz, I had to show my respects to him at all times; not only that, but he did reign over our kind, he was the only authority in our world, respected by ones and hated by many.

«She’s changing».

I was confused to his sudden comment, but when I got closer I noticed that he was looking at Sayuri. She was under one of the trees at our main garden, observing how the rain poured down the trees, though her face showed deep sadness and suffering.

«Why do you say that?»

«She isn’t as rebellious as before, you need to look at her gestures to understand this, my dear son».

He patted my shoulder, looking straight at me.

«How is the training going? As expected?»

«I still need to perfect some aspects of her conduct, but she’s being a good student these past few days, which shocks me»

«Why so?»

«It’s complicated to understand, I have not been blessed with the ability to analyze others, but… something has happened definitely, an event that has made her change in some ways».

He started laughing at my sudden confession, making me think that he probably had guessed what was happening inside Sayuri’s head.

«Enough of that, there’s something I would like to ask you».

Silence had taken over, his eyes showed seriousness.

«I would like you to occupy my position in the future as king of the vampires».

I took a step back, taking a few moments of peace to understand what he just said. Why me out of all my brothers? Shouldn’t Shuu take my place since he is the eldest?

«You are probably wondering why I’m giving you this opportunity. All these years, familiars and servants I chose carefully have been taking note of your actions as well as your decisions, even in the smallest things. This has helped me in taking a decision on who will occupy the throne. I can’t simply give it to someone who will not exceed my expectations».

After all this time, someone was acknowledging me, taking in consideration of my persona… Those decades I spent suffering, closing my feelings to others, it had been worth it.

But something was keeping me away of happiness, father wasn’t someone you could trust, I had to be careful with his words.

«Reiji, you have excellent qualities to become a king, you know how to take orders and how to lead others».

Though it could be true what he was saying, maybe he did mean it.

«But a king needs a queen, someone who will support him through many centuries. Not only that, but someone who will give birth to the future race of the demon world».

As he continued speaking, a few clouds were starting to welcome a storm outside.

«Listen to what I have to say now, my dear son, this will be one of the most important missions you’ll have in your whole existence».

 

* * *

 

***Sayuri’s POV***

«You don’t look so good Sayuri, is everything alright?»

The voice of my math’s teacher startled me, making me wake up of my daydream.

«Yes miss, though I don’t feel quite well»

«If you need to leave the classroom you can, the infirmary is currently open and someone could check your condition»

«I will take it in consideration, thank you miss».

Ah yes, the busy life of studying and going to class was back, and at that time it was pure torture to my mental health. Hours and hours coursed through time, and everything seemed to pass by slowly and in a painful way. I watched how my classmates interacted, how they laughed at the silly problems in life, and meanwhile I would simply stand there watching them, fading into darkness lazily and without noticing.

A few hours later I decided to call for Reiji, since he was my tutor I could contact him if something had happened to me. At that moment I didn’t mind his company, if Laito wasn’t involve, I didn’t care at all.

When Reiji was pulled out of class by one of my teachers he seemed irritated, it was understandable since he wasn’t my babysitter or my father, part of me was scared and felt sorry for him, I could understand his annoyance perfectly.

«What is it that you need?»

We were finally left alone and his strong presence made those halls feel more cramped.

«I would like to rehearse those two steps you taught me the other day»

«You are telling me this right now? In school?».

I was scared at his sudden rudeness, but I ended up picking up all my courage.

«The vampire ball is in just a few weeks… I would like not to look as clumsy as possible, and I know you’re the only one who can teach me properly how to dance waltz».

Lying was a skill that I had learned quite easily while living with the sakamaki’s, and knowing that Reiji was a bit cocky, a boost in his ego could help me escape Laito’s agonizing embrace.

«I must let you know that you can’t win me with a few compliments… But I have to say that geography class was starting to get boring, and I don’t have anything planned to do at the moment».

I took Reiji’s answer as a yes, slowly calming myself. I was free of Laito for a few hours and that was enough for me.

Suddenly my body was turned, my back touching Reiji’s chest. I can’t deny that I was nervous, and that his touch gave flashbacks of what had happened a few nights before with Laito, but I tried pushing away that thought, reminding myself that Reiji was different.

«I need you to close you eyes».

As I shut them, a stream of smells and sounds started to course through my ears, adding a soft breeze that caressed softly on my form.

«You can now open your eyes»

When I did, I wasn’t standing in the small corridor of the school, yet I was surrounded by an enormous ballroom, painted in a cool beige color, chandelier’s hung from the ceiling and you could see a big staircase that leaded to a bright red door.

«This is the Sakamaki’s ballroom, where we will host the ball in a few weeks».

I remember how I gazed the room, I was amazed at his beauty and detail, it was clear that the servants cleaned every corner since it looked impeccable. I started to picture myself with a bright red dress, the ends of it caressing the floor while I was guided by my partner. It kind of fulfilled my dreams of being part of the royalty when I was a little girl, as stupid as it might sound.

«Now, let’s practice what I showed you. Because we are here there’s more space, so it will be more easy».

I grabbed Reiji’s shoulder and hand, he proceeded to do so but placed one of his in my hips.

«Now, you need to understand what I told you before. Waltz was originated in Vienna in 1790, but us vampires have added some modifications to it. For vampires it’s important to differentiate from human beings, since we are superior and stronger than them. But firstly, you need to follow your partner’s steps, he or she will be the leader while you follow his or hers commands. Now, let’s try this».

Slowly, Reiji began to guide me through the dance floor. As we travelled with the sounds of our steps, I began to slowly feel at ease, making it simpler to follow his tracks.

My steps began to be more graceful and elegant, and when Reiji saw that, he began to be less stiff.

«That’s perfect. Now, this next move is quite difficult to learn at first, so I need you to pay attention».

While standing in the middle of the room, both of our palms were now facing each other, but without touching barely.

«For us vampires, the boundaries between our personal space breaks when we take blood, it’s almost a sacred act. We do not contemplate this with humans though, since they do not have the same power and status, but we do see it important when we intimate with someone like us. Taking blood from another vampire requires balance between the two, not only does one do it, but both participate in the act».

As he continued speaking, Reiji intertwined his fingers with mine, twirling my figure abruptly, and laying his hands on my hips. All of the sudden, I found myself in that moment spinning; he had lifted me, pressing my abdomen against his, and one of my arms was now hung up on his neck.

We were face to face, eye to eye, for a few seconds my heart had jumped into a pit of nerves, but I remained still, concentrating on his gaze.

Reiji finally stopped, and delicately placed me on the floor.

«Do you understand now?»

«I’m still intrigued by the fact that your specie does this kind of… things»

«Are you referring to the fact that it’s more passionate and intimate than usual?».

I nodded, waiting for a more clarifying response.

«For humans a life time partner is a myth, they’re not immortal and therefore, their relationships will not be conserved after death. Vampires are immortals, and choosing that special someone is crucial, a partner gives you strength and balance, not to mention that he or she will accompany you for the rest of our life. Also, because we’re different than humans, we do not follow exactly the same rules of the human society, surely we do restrict ourselves because we live among them, but when it comes to morals and values it’s a complete different perspective. When we feed from each other, it’s required touch of course, but we find this act very intimate and personal since we are close to each other: when we suck our blood, we end up touching that person’s neck, arms, legs… and everything you can imagine».

«I… See».

For them, sex and feeding from each other could be consider one. Reiji kept explaining, and even through his very technical words, I could manage to understand that both of those acts were the same in their world, or almost the same. He also said that, in the vampire world, there’s no such thing as labels or categories, a woman could choose another woman, a man could end up with another man and so on, from my point of view, it could be seen as freedom, breaking the boundaries that were held in the human society.

«I find interesting everything you’ve just told me, I never knew that freedom existed in your world»

«We still live under a king’s rules, and there’s restrictions to our actions. But yes, we do have a more equal aspect when it comes to choosing our partner»

«And… what about love? Does love exist?».

He briefly laughed to my innocent question.

«Love… Some of us believe in love, others don’t. It also happens in the human world, don’t you think?»

«But love is substantial for us, we cannot live without it, it helps our psyche to develop its full capabilities».

It was surprising how a young girl at that age could know such things, but that can happen when you’re left alone in an orphanage with a humungous library, and a lot of time to kill.

Reiji was surprised at my knowledge, figuring out something to say next.

«Yes, for humans it’s necessary, but for us it isn’t, we can live thousands of years alone without any contact, and we would still be intact of any madness that could poison our mind. You need to understand that we’re different».

As he spoke, he took a step further and grabbed my chin, caressing his thumb against my lips.

«Our time is up, but I did enjoy our little talk».

I slapped his hand off, taking a few steps backwards.

«Until our next lesson, then».

Before I could say anything, I was left alone in the ballroom, Reiji was nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was on hold for a long time, I had already written it and it was finished, but because the rapping scene was such a hard pill to swallow I had to put it on hold, but it's finally here!  
> In this chapter I wanted to put more depth in the Sakamaki's world and their society, I didn't follow by the book and I took a bit of my imagination, trying to picute how their society could be, I hope you guys enjoyed the extra info our dear Reiji was able to slip ;)  
> Sadly, because exams and projects are going to last until July, I won't be able to upload as fast, I'm so sorry :( but as always expect a new update! Just not as soon as this one.  
> As awlays, I would love to hear your thoughts on the story so you can leave a comment! I always appreciate them ^-^ and also kudos is always welcomed!  
> See you on the next chapter! :)


End file.
